


Staying Tenderhearted

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lia Salvatore [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lia Salvatore, twin sister of Stefan and the younger sister of Damon.Since she came back to Mystic Falls she made a few friends. Caroline and Lia became fast friends.Elena and Stefan started dating.Damon tried finding Katherine, but she didn't want to be found.Lia wanted to see some good in her older brother, but with all that has happend... Maybe it isn't as easy as she wants it to be...This is how the story continues!Al rights belong to their original writers. I only own Lia Salvatore and her own storyline.This story can also be found on AO3/ Wattpad under the same name.
Series: Lia Salvatore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369708
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

‘Stefan are you ok? Where is Elena?’ Lia asks her twin brother: ‘Or Damon? Did he really leave?’ Damon is her older brother. She couldn’t believe he went somewhere because she had just risked her life to save him from a burning building. That was 20 min ago.

‘I’m fine. Elena went home, she wanted to see how Jeremy is doing.’ Jeremy is Elena’s younger brother and his girlfriend died in the fire, she was a vampire like us, but when I went down, she was already dead. ‘I don’t know where Damon is or why he left. Are you ok?’

Lia nods: ‘I’ll be good, eventually. I want to sleep; I don’t want to think too much now.’ Her phone rings: ‘Damon, why did you leave?’

_‘Caroline is in the hospital. I thought you may want to know. I’m heading there right now.’_

‘I’m coming.’ She ends the call and looks at Stefan.

‘Go, I’ll go see Elena.’

________________________

Lia arrives before Damon and she walks to Sheriff Forbes: ‘How is she?’

‘She's in surgery, it's...they're doing everything they can.’

‘She’ll get through this, she is strong.’ Lia tells her.

‘She is Liz.’ Damon says from behind her.

Lia walks away and she sees Bonnie and Matt: ‘What happened?’ She sits down next to Matt and Bonnie walks to Elena who just walked in.

‘He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and... I thought that Caroline was fine and then...and then she wasn't so...’ Matt says.

‘Is Tyler ok?’

Matt looks at her: ‘He says so. When the noise was gone, he felt better.’

Damon stands next to her: ‘Can I talk to you for a minute.’

She nods: ‘She’ll heal.’ She says to Matt before following her brother.

…………..

‘Bonnie wants me to give some blood to Caroline.’

‘What does Elena think?’ Lia asks Damon.

‘She thinks it’s a risk, but she agreed. I thought she is your friend…’

Lia nods: ‘Maybe that’s better, I’ll do it. Thank you.’

‘No, I have to thank you. You saved my life.’ He says: ‘Why did you do it? I thought you hated me.’

‘I considered it, to let you in there. You’re my brother whenever I want it or not.’

She walks away from him. Damon looks at her, trying to make something of it. What did she say? Dis she still hate him or not so much anymore?

………………….

Lia stands against the wall and waits. It doesn’t take long before Caroline is back in her room and while the doctor talks to Caroline’s mother, Lia uses this few minutes to give Caroline a little bit of her blood, enough but not too much.

____________________________

Lia, Stefan and Damon are in the kitchen of Elena’s house. Lia sits on a stool and looks at them: ‘So, Katherine is here, and she fooled Damon in believing she was Elena. First of all, impressive… of her. Did she tell one of you what she wanted?’

‘No.’ Stefan says.

‘Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.’ Damon says and walks over to his sister. And turns around when Elena walks in: ‘I told Jeremy; I can't lie to him anymore.’

‘Are you alright?’ Stefan asks her.

‘No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.’

‘I know we all did.’ Stefan says, he lays an arm around his girlfriend: ‘Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we going to do?’ She says.

‘Move.’ Damon says.

‘Very Helpful.’ Elena says sarcastic.

‘I know we all think she wants Elena dead.’ Lia says: ‘But I don’t think she wants it straight away, if that was the case, she would already be dead.’

‘Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. Damon, what happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?’ Stefan asks.

‘To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed.’

Elena lays her hands on the table: ‘And you thought it was me?’

‘What do you mean you kissed?’ Stefan asks.

‘Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.’ Damon says, he puckers his lips and makes kissing noises.

Stefan speeds over to him and Damon speeds away and stops next Elena.

‘Stop it, the both of you. Damon kissed Katherine, not Elena.’ Lia intervenes.

‘Lia is right.’ Elena says and she looks at Damon: ‘I wouldn’t do that, but we don’t have time for this. John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.’ John also lays in the hospital, after Katherine tried to take him down.

‘She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.’ Damon says.

‘No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.’ Stefan says.

‘I’ve got a better idea.’

‘Damon, enlighten us?’ Lia asks.

He gives her a look, but answers: ‘I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See you.’

Elena looks between Stefan and Lia: ‘Is that smart?’

Damon answers: ‘If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move.’

‘And then what?’ Stefan asks.

‘Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see.’ Damon says and leaves.

____________________________________

Bonnie and Matt go into Caroline’s room and she looks better, almost healthy. Bonnie hugs her blond friend.

‘Careful, still a little sore.’

‘Sorry.’ Bonnie says and let’s go.

‘It’s okay but they say I'm healing really quick.’

‘My turn.’ Matt says and kisses his girlfriend.

Caroline kisses him back and the looks at Bonnie: ‘Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?’

‘I'm just happy you're okay.’ She says.

‘Oh, I love you guys!’

‘Care, we love you too.’ Bonnie grins.


	2. chapter 2

_-Flashback-_

_Lia looks at Damon while they leave town, leave their home…behind them. She never thought she would leave. A dream she now wishes didn’t come true. A last glance and then she turns towards her older brother: ‘Thank you.’_

_‘For what?’ He says, he is staring in the distance or looking ahead._

_‘Going back with, so I could say goodbye to the house, to Father even if he didn’t know I was there, to mother, I’ll never be able to visit her grave anymore…’ She stops, Stefan is listening somewhere, and she knows she’ll forgive him, probably sooner than she thinks or wants to tight now._

_Damon lays a hand on her shoulder: ‘we’ll come back one day, and we’ll be able to see how everything has changed in ways we couldn’t have imagined. Maybe you won’t like it, but it could be magical.’ He hugs his sister, and he looks over her shoulder to the town._

_……………_

_Stefan was there, but even a minute. He speeds away before she can say anything. He stops at a small river and throws a pebble stone in it. He was alone and didn’t recognize himself. His face shows in the circles on the surface of the water. He isn’t even wearing his own clothes anymore… they were ripped, he stole new ones._

_A smell… something that drives him away from here. A perfume that makes him forget everything that’s on his mind._

_______________________________

Lia wears a simple black dress and walks trough town. Damon had been right on both accounts. She didn’t like the transition of times, how places she knew changed and almost took away the memories she has with them. Mystic Falls became bigger, but also changed in ways she couldn’t have imagined. The lights on the streets, the benches alongside it or the way some of the old buildings stand next to the newer ones.

She sees Carol and walks over to her: ‘I’m sorry about you husband. He was a good Mayer.’

Carol nods: ‘Thank you.’ She doesn’t cry anymore. She wants to, but she has no tears anymore.

‘I wanted to let you know… I’m in the same years as Tyler if he needs something, I mean from school or something I want to help if can.’

‘That’s nice.’ She sighs: ‘You know nobody really offered any help. Tyler is over there I think.’ She says.

‘Thank you, I’ll go see him.’

…………………

She sees Tyler talking with someone she hadn’t seen around, dark brown hair, she wonders who he is.

‘Tyler, how are you?’

‘Lia?’ He asks surprised.

‘It’s shocking how it happened... I … If you need something. I’ll try to help.’

He nods and says: ‘This is my uncle Mason. That’s Lia, she is in my year.’

Mason holds out his hand: ‘He was your brother?’ Lia realizes and he nods: ‘I’m sorry. I’ll let you talk further. I’ll go ask Matt how Caroline is. Heard she had an amazingly fast recover.’ She sees Tyler’s look: ‘It wasn’t you fault.’

‘I was only driving.’

‘It could have happened if someone else was and she is fine.’

………………………………..

Lia and Matt walk towards the front door of the house. When they see Stefan talking with Elena or is Katherine. Stefan doesn’t look pleased at all which makes me thing the latter of the two.

‘Hey guys.’ Matt says, he doesn’t know.

‘Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved.’ Katherine says, trying to sound sweet like Elena.

‘I am. Thanks Elena’, Matt says and leaves.

Katherine looks at him: ‘Uh! His eyes are so blue!’

‘Katherine, what are you doing here?’ Lia asks.

‘What she means is that you need to leave.’ Stefan adds.

‘You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...’ Katherine smirks.

‘Katherine, I’m not doing this with you.’

‘Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me Stefan. Lia, I suggest you leave.’

‘I suggest you tell me what you’re doing here?’ Stefan tells Katherine.

‘Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?’ she answers ignoring Lia’s presence.

_________________________________

Stefan looks at his brother, they’re outside at the Lockwood’s: ‘I’m not going to fight you Damon.’

‘Why?! I'd fight me. Our sister would tell you to do so.’

‘Katherine is going to try to play us against each other, you do know, that right?’

‘Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable.’

‘We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you.’

‘I kissed Elena.’

‘Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not going to let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you; she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not going to fight you.’ Stefan says and starts to leave but turns around: ‘I don’t think you believe that our sister would give me that advice. She doesn’t believe in violence. Lia will forgive you, but it will take time.’

______________________________

_Katherine: Plan in action_


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline wakes up and shivers. What had just happened. She stands up and feels the cold floor on her bare floor and walks out of the room and sees a nurse fiddling with a few papers: ‘Excuse me? Where is everyone?’

The nurse looks up: ‘It's the middle of the night honey.’

‘It is? Oh, uh...have you seen my mom?’

‘She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by.’

‘She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?’ Caroline asks, she is do hungry and what is that smell.

‘Breakfast comes around seven. You should go back to sleep.’

___________________________________

_Lia: When I woke up this morning, I didn’t really expect this. Stefan was ignoring Damon before he went to school. That was Stefan who left. I took a blood bag for breakfast and Damon didn’t try to say anything. At school I discovered why. The situation at Elena’s house. Short version, he tried to kiss her, she said no, he tried again and when she pushed him away, he killed Jeremy, who was wearing a magic ring. Luckily, now is he still alive._

_I didn’t really know it anymore._

_This evening is it the carnival thing, Caroline couldn’t organize it, so me and Elena took over._

_________________________________

Elena and Bonnie are walking around decorating together while talking.

……………

Stefan talks with Jeremy and gives him a new bracelet with vervain. It’s alike the one he had before.

……………

Lia walks around telling people what to do. She has a list from Caroline. And it’s detailed. Lia doesn’t need to invent or try new things out. It’s all there. Now it only needs to be put together.

___________________________________

Away from the carnival Damon is talking with Carol. She asked him to come here, to see if he knows what to do whit the council now and what happened with the Mayer.

‘So, I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?’ She asks him.

‘Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it.’

‘Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you.’

‘Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member, it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires.’

Mason and Tyler enter the house.

‘Is it safe to talk?’ Damon asks.

‘It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here, and I see no reason to bring him into it now.’

………… Damon listens in …………….

_‘So, all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?’ Mason ask his nephew._

_‘Dude, I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and run three. I'm going to say no.’_

_‘Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?_

_‘Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off.’_

_Mason knows it: ‘You black out.’_

_‘Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage.’_

_……………………………………._

‘More tea? Damon?’

‘Oh yes please. Thank you, Carol.’

____________________________________________

Lia throws on a new sweater, a dark green one. Elena and Bonnie took over from her when she almost lost it because someone didn’t understand the order of the color scheme. She tried to forget it when she replied her make. She walks downstairs.

‘Care for one?’ He asks Stefan. It’s a glass of blood, donated blood.

‘No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.’ Stefan replies.

‘Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.’

Lia slips the glass out of Damon’s hand when he tries to take a sip: ‘Thank you, I needed that.’ She drinks it in one go: ‘I’ll see you both at the carnival.’ See speeds out of the house.

Damon refills his glass: ‘You’re sure little brother.’

‘I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.’

‘I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm going to explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation.’

‘Have you heard from Katherine?’

‘I think the Lockwood’s have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.’ Damon gulps down his glass.

‘Is this your new obsession?’

‘You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it.’

____________________________________

Caroline remembered the carnival. She is going even when she is supposed to be in bed resting. She feels great so…

She takes the neckless Elena gave her: ‘Ouch.’ The neckless falls on the ground.

The nurse walks in: ‘Are you ok?’ She takes the jewelry from the ground: ‘It’s pretty.’

‘Yes, a friend gave it.’ Caroline replies, but why did it burn.

The nurse walks back in the hallway and Caroline takes the time to drink from a blood bag, she sees her face change, and the nurse comes back: ‘What’s wrong with you.’ The nurse walks backwards, trying to get away.

Caroline runs to her and holds the nurse against the wall: ‘You can't tell anyone; you can't tell anyone!’ she compels her, but she isn’t aware that she is using a special power.

‘I can’t tell anyone.’

‘You'll do what I say?’

‘I'll do what you say.’

‘Good, because I'm starving.’ Caroline bites her.


	4. chapter 4

Stefan approaches Damon: ‘You’re lurking.’

‘I’m observing.’ Damon answers.

‘More like obsessing.’

Lia goes stands in between them: ‘What are we watching?’ Her brothers don’t answer, she turns her head and sees Tyler arm wrestling in a competition. He easily beats the other guy: ‘He is strong, so?’

‘I find it strange.’ Damon whispers.

‘He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching.’ Stefan tells his brother.

Lia looks at the scene changing. Mason arrives and defeats his nephew. ‘Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?’ Tyler says.

‘Stefan wants to go next.’ Damon says loudly.

‘Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot.’ Stefan sits down at the table.

‘You think this is smart?’ Lia asks Damon.

‘It’s just a silly game of arm wrestling.’

……………………...

…Flashback…….

_Lia runs through the woods. Her feet projecting her faster and faster making her able to escape the scene. She isn’t fast enough; her brother is more powerful. He has been feeding. And she doesn’t know how she will forget what she saw. His eyes showed the evil inside of him. There was blood over his face and a dead girl on the ground. He looked up and she saw the shocked expression on Stefan’s face. She knew that he didn’t want her to see this, but it was too late._

_Lia stops running, Stefan stands in front of her: ‘Don’t run.’_

_She steps backwards until she feels a tree behind her._

_‘Don’t be afraid.’ Stefan says and he pins her against the tree: ‘I wouldn’t hurt you.’_

_‘You already did.’ She whispers it, but he hears it. A force comes from the side Damon pushes Stefan away._

_Stefan stands up again, he isn’t affected by Damon’s strength, at least not much: ‘Stay away from us.’ Damon glares at their brother. Stefan looks at Lia and runs off. Damon turns around and his features soften: ‘Are you ok?’_

_‘I am fine.’ Lia whispers: ‘I am really.’ She says stronger._

_‘You haven’t fed?’ he asks, although it sounds like he knows the answers._

_Her face falls: ‘I don’t want to hurt anyone.’_

_………………………._

Stefan returns, he lost.

‘You didn't put in any effort at all.’ Damon states.

‘Yeah, actually I did.’

‘Como on.’ Damon says to them. Stefan follows him, but Lia stays. She watches Mason defeat the next opponent.

…………………..

The brothers stand in a hallway: ‘Is he?’

‘No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense.’ Stefan replies.

‘What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?’

A smile appears on Stefan’s face: ‘Ooh, ah, maybe they're, um, ninja turtles!’

‘You’re not funny.’

‘Or no, zombies, werewolves.’

‘No comedic timing at all.’ Damon Says and turns his head and sees someone appear at the end of the hallway.

‘What? What are you up to?’ Stefan asks, not laughing anymore.

‘This is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or...combat turtles.’

‘I said ninja turtles, actually.’

Damon walks up to the guy: ‘Hey you.’

‘I have a name.’

‘Yeah I don't care.’ Damon looks in his eyes and compels him: ‘ _I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood._ ’

………………….

Mason wins a few more times and is announce the winner Lia walks up to him: ‘Congratulation, you must be very strong Mason.’

He looks at her, examining her: ‘Yes, some say it’s supernatural. You think someone can be stronger than humanly possible.’

‘Maybe, my brother’s thinks I should stay far away from you. Are they right? Are you here to cause trouble?’

He shakes his head: ‘Are you.’

‘This is my home. I like it peaceful.’

………………

Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives. Damon senses her, stops, and turns around to face her: ‘Hey Blondie, they let you out?’

‘I remember.’ Caroline says.

‘What do you remember?’

‘I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.’ She takes a step: ‘I remember Lia feeding me her blood in the hospital. It confuses me. Memories have been coming back, in pieces.’

‘You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...’

‘I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".’

…………….

Mason looks at Lia and see looks back, they don’t say anything, both waiting for the other to speak up first.

There is noise and they both look in the same direction.

‘A fight.’ Lia states.

‘Tyler.’ Mason grumbles and walks away to stop the fight before it turns for the worst.


	5. chapter 5

Elena stands next to Stefan. Damon and Lia are also in the room, they are talking about Caroline.

‘How did this happen?’ Stefan asks.

‘Well, Lia feds her some blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...’ Damon states the obvious.

‘But why?’ Elena asks

‘Did I mention that I really hate Katherine.’ Lia says taking a seat leaning her head on the back of it.

‘Only three or four times.’ Stefan says, sounding too serious for a joke: ‘And she said, "game on"? I mean, what does that even mean?’

‘It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know.’ Damon says.

‘But why Caroline?’ Elena asks.

‘Could be varies reasons, Elena is her friend.’ Damon observes: ‘Lia is also close to her; it gives her a way to get to as many of us as possible.’

‘That could be it.’ Stefan admits.

‘Caroline must be completely out of her mind; she doesn't even know what's happening to her.’ Lia says sad.

‘Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.’

‘We have to find her.’ Stefan says.

………………

Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss: ‘Surprise.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Matt asks.

‘They discharged me. All better! Aren’t you happy I’m here?’ She asks kissing his cheek. She feels his blood flow and pulls back.

‘Of course, how are you feeling Caroline?’

‘I feel pretty good.’

‘Yeah, cause earlier you were...’

Caroline stops him with a quick kiss: ‘I’m better.’

‘Okay, um, you want to give it a shot?’ He holds up a ring.

‘Yes, why not?’ He gives her one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks three bottles: ‘They must already have already been broken.’

……………

‘We have to find her.’ Stefan says.

‘Yep and kill her.’ Damon states.

‘You’re not going to kill Caroline.’ Elena says displeased.

‘She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.’

‘Damon, that’s not option, so stop saying it.’ Lia tells him.

‘Ok, but don’t be surprise when I have to say: “Told you so.” Because it won’t end well, remember Vicki? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter.’

……………

Carline is alone now; she is looking at Carter who is wiping his bloodied nose after his fight. She realizes she wants his blood and fights her temptation. Carter notices her: ‘Hey, is everything okay?’ He asks her and she notices she is crying.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She tells him.

‘Why?’ He asks.

………....

Matt looks at Bonnie: ‘She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.’ He tells her. Caroline had run off. He had no idea what happened. She left and he couldn’t find her anymore. Instead Bonnie found him.

‘What happened?’ She asks.

‘She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.’

‘She almost died; it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.’

‘Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed...I don't know...different...more. I can't explain it.’ Matt says.

Bonnie crosses her arms, she knows something is wrong, she doesn’t know why she knows it. It’s a feeling, one that she can’t shake it.

…………….

Damon, Stefan, Elena and Lia start searching for Caroline.


	6. chapter 6

People everywhere, girls with brown or black hair, guys with blond hair, but no Caroline. Lia walks through the crowd towards the edge. A new vampire wouldn’t want to be with all these people, too much attention, too much blood. It would be all they notice.

She gets there and smells something, blood.

………..

Caroline cries over a dead body, the body of a guy. Damon appears right behind her. He didn’t make any sound, but she says: ‘He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?’ She starts crying again.

Damon crouches next to her: ‘Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.’

She looks at him: ‘You can?’

‘Yes, I have to.’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘The only thing I can do. I'm going to kill you.’

Caroline leans away from him, as far as she can with Carter’s body besides her: ‘Please don't! I don't want to die!’

‘And you’re not going to Caroline, I’ll not allow it.’ Lia says, they didn’t hear her, and Damon looks at his sister: ‘Damon, you cannot kill her.’

Damon takes a stake: ‘You’ll thank me later, it’s the only way.’

Lia speeds towards them and stops the stake in his path: ‘It’s not.’ She pushes him further away and holds the stake in one hand, away from her blonde friend, holding out her other hand to Caroline to help her stand up again.

Caroline looks away from Lia when she stands up and notices Stefan and Elena: ‘Get away from me! You killed me!’

‘No, no, no, no, Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine.’

‘No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?!’ Caroline reacts.

Elena looks at Lia: ‘We have to go inside somewhere.’

Lia nods: ‘It's alright, Caroline, come with us.’

Damon is also on his feet again: ‘It will only be a matter of time.’

‘Yeah, maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight.’ Stefan says.

‘Oh, yeah, it is.’ Damon picks up the stake and rushes over to them, but the two girls put themselves in front of Caroline.

‘She is my friend.’ Elena says: ‘Our friend.’ She feels Lia standing beside her, she stands strong with her new friends.

Damon hesitates and stares at Elena: ‘Whatever happens it’s on you.’ He looks at his sister: ‘And I suppose you’re going to try and mentor her?’ Lia nods: ‘Yeah don’t think it will be easy.’ Damon tells her.

‘Caroline.’ Bonnie says and Damon turns around. They all look at the little witch now. Bonnie looks around, horrified with what she sees.

Caroline’s voice trembles when she speaks: ‘Bonnie?’

‘Oh god.’ Bonnie says: ‘Is that… Carter?’

Lia takes Caroline away from the scene. The blonde one turns around: ‘Bonnie.’ She says before Lia pulls her inside and starts wiping the blood of her face.

‘Caroline look at me.’ Lia says.

‘She hates me! Bonnie hates me.’

‘No, she doesn’t, she doesn’t understand yet.’

‘You saw her face, that’s a face that says: … I hate you and … What’s wrong with me Lia. Why does this always happen to me.’

‘It’s going to be ok. I’ll help you.’

‘I'm a murderer. I'm a monster.’ Her face changes: ‘And what about Matt?’

‘One thing at a time, your emotions are heightened right, and we’ll figure it out. It’ll take time.’

……………………….

Bonnie looks at Elena: ‘I can't believe this is happening.’

Damon arrives with a shovel: ‘Come on, don't pout about it. I got a body to bury.

Stefan you’re going to help.’ Stefan doesn’t move: ‘Yeah didn’t think so.’ He looks at Elena: ‘I thought you were calling the shots. No? Hm, it sucks to be you, buddy.’

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. She opens a faucet with her powers and water starts coming out a hose: ‘I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.’

‘I didn’t do this.’ Damon states.

Elena looks at Bonnie: ‘He is right, it wasn’t his fault.’

‘Everything that happens is his fault, Elena.’ Bonnie says and creates a fire that slowly moves towards Damon.

‘Bonnie what are you…? Let it stop Bonnie. He didn’t do it.’ She jumps over the fire line and shakes Bonnie by her shoulders. The fire goes out as Bonnie's concentration is broken.

‘Why… Why did you stop me?’


	7. chapter 7

The carnival didn’t end like the one at Halloween, but some of them might find that they gotten too close and want to avoid further events like this. A normal peaceful life is something they reach for…  
__________________________  
Stefan: Elena and I, we said that we would have a more normal day. No vampires but enjoy the carnival. It didn’t work out like I wanted to, but I plan on kissing my girlfriend on the top of the Ferris wheel… even when I have to compel someone to let us there at night, when the place is closed off.   
I’m going to put things aside for tomorrow, then we’ll search for what is so special about the Lockwood family, where he gets his strength. And help Caroline adapt. It didn’t happen, but she still killed someone. I was too late to prevent it.  
____________________________  
Lia: Caroline… Katherine… Caroline… Katherine. Should I be angry at Katherine for what she did. At myself because I gave her the chance or feel sad for Caroline because she lost her chance at a normal life, at a human life.  
I don’t think it would have changed anything If I didn’t step in to save Caroline, she could have died. Did I make the right call? I have to help her, getting better with her control, maybe she has a shot. Her mother is vampire hunter. Now there is only hoping she’ll not figure out what her daughter has become… One of the things she hunts.  
___________________________

Lia walks in the grill and sits down next to mason: ‘Has it ever happen that you wanted to do something good, to protect someone you care about, but ended up being one the reasons that there life went down the hill. And that you still do not know it things would have been better if you didn’t do anything?’  
He looks aside and sighs the bartender to give her the same he has: ‘No, I can’t say I have.’ He drinks his shot: ‘At least not with the last bit you added.’  
Lia drinks her shot, it’s vodka. The bartenders fill their shots.  
‘To whatever went good or bad today.’ She says holding her shot up towards him.  
He hesitates: ‘Yes.’ And clinks his shot lightly against hers: ‘To that.’  
________________________

Stefan has an arm around Elena while they walk on the carnival. It’s empty now.  
‘Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.’ Stefan makes them turn around partly. The Ferris wheel that’s now in front of them lights up. ‘Stefan…’  
‘We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word, but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it.’  
‘But Stefan, how are we going to get to the top?’  
‘I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.’  
Elena holds on and Stefan puts his arms around her. He holds her safe and jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion: ‘What?’  
‘It's just so nice to see you laugh.’ Stefan caresses her cheek and let his hand fall.  
‘It’s not going to get any easier, is it?’  
‘No, it’s not.’   
Elena takes his hand and looks out the carriage, taking in the view.  
____________________________  
Elena: I don’t know what will happen next. I want to believe in good things and a fairytale ending to my story with Stefan. But I’m afraid I believe that our story isn’t there yet. That there will be more obstacles and we cannot loose. We have to keep fighting for us, for the people we care about.  
But we can also not forget to have moments, like the Ferris wheel. To keep living for us.  
________________________  
Lia: Everyone is looking ahead for danger. They don’t consider that not everyone is an enemy. They are scared now that Katherine is in town and did this to Caroline. They’re scared that they don’t know the Lockwood family secret.  
They won’t admit they’re scared, but I know all of them have a certain level of fear. Even I…  
I also have hope that there is something good, I don’t think that Mason is an enemy or Tyler… Even with the secret they may have.


	8. chapter 8

Alaric arrives at the Salvatore boarding house. Lia opens the door: ‘Come on in.’ She walks in the house leaving the door open.

‘Thanks for coming, Ric. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?’ Damon says.

‘Elena mentioned you needed my help.’

‘Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.’ Stefan says and glances at Lia. She thought there wasn’t anything to be scared off, but in the end agreed that there was no harm done by gathering information.

‘Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?’ Alaric asks.

Damon is the one who answers: ‘Well, you wouldn't. But your dead, not-dead vampire wife might.’

‘Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.’ Elena explains why they asks this from him.

‘You said that she had spent years researching this town.’ Stefan adds.

Alaric looks between Stefan and Elena: ‘Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.’

‘Like that amazing vampire story?’ Damon states.

‘Aside from vampires, what else?’ Lia asks, the first thing she says about this.

‘The lycanthrope.’ Alaric replies.

‘Wait, like werewolves?’ Elena asks.

‘No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.’ Damon says, but still waits to see if it’s true.

‘Is it?’ Stefan asks it.

‘I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are, they?’ Damon reacts.

‘Why do you suspect the Lockwood family?’

Lia grins: ‘Good question Ric. If you don’t believe they are real, why so curious?’

‘Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son Tyler.’ Damon tells Lia: ‘You saw Mason too, on the Carnival. There is something.’

‘You should consider werewolves.’ Lia says back.

‘We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out if that’s the case.’ Elena says.

‘Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing.’ Alaric tells them.

‘So, can we get access to it?’ Damon tries. Alaric hesitates. ‘Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good.’

____________________________

‘Elena is packing for the trip to Duke. Stefan is with her: ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ He asks her.

‘Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?’

‘Either? Both?’

‘Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though.’ She turns around to look at him.

‘You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.’ He smiles.

‘It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here, and we can take care of Caroline.’

‘Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and... look I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers.’ Stefan says: ‘And I promised Lia I would help her.’

‘I understand, but I do wish you could go with me.’

He kisses her: ‘I hope you find something, and I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

____________________________

‘I don't know how to make a day-walking ring, or if I can cast it.’ Bonnie tells Stefan when asks her to make a day-walking ring.

‘Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire.’ Stefan reacts: ‘Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.’

‘She killed someone Stefan. I don’t think I can trust her with something that will only make it easier to make mistakes.’

‘No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life - from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.’

‘And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?’

‘I don’t know. She is your friend; you at least have to give her a change.’

‘Not good enough.’

‘Than trust me or Lia.’

………………….

‘Caroline, it will not be long anymore. Stefan and Bonnie will come over, make a ring and the sun will no longer be your enemy anymore.’

_‘You think she will do the spell.’_

‘Yes, I’m sure. Do something fun, maybe read a book. They’ll be there soon.’

……………..

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands.

‘So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?’ Caroline says, she is nervous. She knows Bonnie, she hasn’t changed her opinion.

‘Hey, if you don't want it...’ Bonnie says and moves her legs of the bed.

‘No, she wants this.’ Stefan says immediately.

‘Sorry, silly joke.’ Caroline grins, but when Bonnie stares back her face goes back to a neutral: ‘Now what?’

‘Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone...’

‘I’m not going to hurt anyone.’

‘You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you.’

‘Bonnie, you’re supposed to be my friend. Is there a change that you can look past this and see a friend again?’

‘I can't ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed.’ Bonnie holds her hands above the ring. Nothing seems to happen: ‘It’s done.’

‘So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?’ Caroline counters.

‘Caroline.’ Stefan tries, but she has to trust Bonnie as well.

‘What? I just want to make sure that it worked.’

Bonnie opens the curtains: ‘It worked.’


	9. chapter 9

_Lia_ : _Caroline’s first hunt. We’re trying Stefan’s diet first, to see if it’s something she can handle. She only drank human blood once, maybe that makes the transition from human blood to animal blood easier_. _And maybe if Caroline shows she is resilient, Bonnie can see her as her friend instead of someone that needs to be watched._

___________________________

‘So, what I do when I see the rabbit?’ Caroline asks. She is going to do this right; a good start should make it better. She is going to be good at this, being a vampire, a kind one.

‘Chase it, catch it, feed on it.’ Stefan tells her.

‘Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?’ Caroline ask and Lia laughs. Caroline shoots her a look: ‘I’m serious. This isn’t funny.’

‘Lia, Caroline is right.’ Stefan tells his sister sounding serious.

‘Come on, Stefan. And for you…’ Lia says to her friend: ‘you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell us.’

‘No, I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just...I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me, but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!’

Stefan laughs.

‘And this is funny?’ Lia asks her brother.

‘No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that...’

‘What?’ Caroline demands a reason.

‘When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.’ Stefan explains.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean...as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got...magnified.’ Stefan tell her.

‘So, you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak...on crack?’ Caroline asks.

‘Maybe.’ Lia says: ‘But also kind and you’ll be way better at organizing stuff.’

‘Let's hunt okay. And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole.’ Stefan suggests.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.’

‘And we’ll be there with you, from a distance.’ Lia adds, encouraging Caroline to see her boyfriend.

‘Okay.’

_______________________

_Lia: First hunt. Check. Now she has to keep it up, but a reward has been awarded. we'll go to the swimming hole. I participated in the hunt; I want a price as well. But what would I ask? A cake with loads of chocolate frosting or a day to a big city. I don’t know, but swimming, no._

_______________________

Lia stands at the side of the pool, away from most of the people. She looks at her phone and text Elena, letting her know how it went. Caroline is talking with Stefan. He is scolding her for compelling someone because she was jealous. Why didn’t she find that surprising?

‘Lia, long time no see.’ Matt says.

‘Yes indeed, but I have been hiding.’

‘But Caroline dragged you out here?’ he responds.

‘Unfortunately.’ She laughs: ‘No it’s nice, but I rather have cake or something.’

‘Do you have a favorite?’

‘Now, carrot cake with cream cheese frosting.’

‘Doesn’t sound bad at all.’ Matt says: ‘If you find a good one, let me know.’

……………………………………….

‘Hey guys, check this out.’ Alaric says and Elena and Damon stand in front of him and Vanessa.

‘There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz.’ Vanessa says and hands them a book with drawings: ‘Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".’

‘t's Native American.’ Alaric says.

‘Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves’ servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.’ Vanessa clarifies.

‘Can they control the transformation?’ Damon asks.

‘If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse.’ Vanessa tells them.

…………………….

It's night. A full moon is shining brightly in the sky. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is talking with Lia again. Stefan and Caroline are looking at them: ‘He is mad at me.’ She says.

‘Go talk to him. I'll wait.’ He says.

Caroline looks at him and goes towards Matt. Stefan looks at them talk, and Lia steps towards him, letting Caroline and Matt chat: ‘If it’s ok if I go? There is something I want to do tonight?’

He nods and he hears it’s phone: ‘It’s Elena, I’m going to answer, but first. Be careful tonight, it’s a full moon and we don’t know what we’re dealing with.

‘I will.’


	10. chapter 10

It's night. A full moon is shining brightly in the sky. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is talking with Lia again. Stefan and Caroline are looking at them: ‘He is mad at me.’ She says.

‘Go talk to him. I'll wait.’ He says.

Caroline looks at him and goes towards Matt. Stefan looks at them talk, and Lia steps towards him, letting Caroline and Matt chat: ‘If it’s ok if I go? There is something I want to do tonight?’

He nods and he hears it’s phone: ‘It’s Elena, I’m going to answer, but first. Be careful tonight, it’s a full moon and we don’t know what we’re dealing with.

‘I will.’

……………………………..

‘Elena are you sure?’ Stefan asks his girlfriend on the phone. He turns around to look at Caroline. She is talking with Matt. He promised that he would keep an eye on her, she is doing rather well.

_‘I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...’_

‘I'll be careful, and I told Lia the same thing.’

_‘There's one more thing.’_

Stefan slightly changes the position of his head: ‘What is it?’

_‘According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.’_

He needs to find his sister and fast: ‘Listen, I got to go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?’ He looks where he saw Caroline and Matt, but they’re not there anymore.

_‘Okay.’_

He hangs up and calls Caroline, but she doesn’t answer. They don’t know that mason can be deadly with one bite. And he is supposed to look out for Caroline. He goes in the woods.

……………………………

Rose runs home when she stops halfway. Was that Mason? She sees him going down to the basement. What is he doing here? It’s the full moon and he is up to something. It caught her interest. If he is a werewolf, than what is he up to.

Before Mason enters, he turns his head.

Lia hides behind a tree. Would he have heard her? He goes inside and she decides she is safe for now. She speeds towards the entrance and finds a place where she can see what’s happening without being seen.

Mason starts taking the chains and start putting them on the wall, connecting them safely. He hears a sound and turns.

‘You’re going to lock yourself inside?’ She asks.

‘What are you doing here?’ He asks: ‘Are you insane?’

They hear Tyler and a girl coming closer. Lia looks at him: ‘Maybe, but I think you can use the help, unless you want them to walk in on … this?’

He hesitates, but he shakes his head.

‘Than I’ll go talk with them. And you can go on… and keep chaining yourself.’ She laughs and walks back outside.

………………………

‘Not much farther, Aimee.’

She stops to look around: ‘Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?’

‘I had to move the party so I'm moving the party.’

She starts to turn around: ‘Yeah, I’m not going.’

‘Don’t be like that.’ Tyler whines: ‘it’s not that much further.’

‘Where is it then?’

‘It’s right around this three.’

‘Sure, this time.’ She asks but follows him anyway.

‘Oh yeah, come on.’

Lia leans against a wall from the ruins, waiting. Tyler and Aimee are finally close enough to see her. She’ll compel them to leave. The moon is rising higher and she wanted to check the chains herself, just to be sure.

__________________________

Mason looks at Lia when she walks around the room and sits down against one of the walls. ‘If you’re here, you help. Take that bottle and put those flowery things in it.’ He tells her.

They lay next to her, so she does what she asks: ‘What does it do?’

‘You’re aware about werewolves but not about wolfsbane?’

‘I wasn’t even sure.’ She says: ‘Until this. So, what does it do?’

He feels at one of the chains: ‘It weakens me. Otherwise these chains will break immediately.’

‘Okay…’ She puts the herb inside and shakes the bottle. She stands up and crouches in front of him: ‘Why would you do that?’

He tries to take the bottle and she holds in backwards. Their eyes meet. He doesn’t look away: ‘I don’t want to hurt anyone.’

‘I understand.’ She says, holding out the bottle.

Lia goes back to the wall. She watches him try and drink as much of it as he can.

Outside the moon continues to rise.

And Lia stands up when it starts. She hears one of his bones breaking. He looks at her: ‘Go!’

She speeds away and closes the door leading towards it. She puts another chain around it. She takes one last look and walks to the fresh air but stays close enough.

She calls Stefan, when she sees her missed calls: ‘Hey.’

_‘Where are you?’ He says panicked._

‘In the woods. I’m safe.’

_‘Mason is a werewolf. He might be running around there.’_

‘I figured that out too. And he isn’t running around. He is safely locked up.’ She glances behind her. She hears his screams.

_‘Is that him?’ Stefan asks: ‘Elena told me that they say one bite from a werewolf is deadly for a vampire.’_


	11. chapter 11

Lia sits on the ground leaning against the side of the building. She waited. She heard him scream, she heard the growling, but he never escaped.

She is listening now. The sounds stopped. Would this be the last of it? She stands up and goes to open the door, listening first.

She sees him lying on the ground. He opens his eyes: ‘You stayed?’

‘Yes.’ She answers and goes to take his backpack: ‘I didn’t want you to wake up alone.’ She puts his backpack down and crouches in front of him: ‘You’ okay?’

He nods: ‘Thank you.’

She gets up again: ‘I’ll wait outside.’

He looks at her while she walks out. He didn’t think that she would be here. He at least expected her to leave. They didn’t really know each other. He takes some clothes from his bag and starts putting them on.

…………………

Mason has his backpack over one shoulder and sees Lia standing outside, she didn’t turn. He knows she heard him: ‘Did you worry?’

‘No, I was not.’

‘And now the truth?’

She turns and smiles at him: ‘Ok, I was worried.’ She steps closer to him: ‘But not for me. I have no idea what it’s like for you, but if I try to imagine…’

He nods, not knowing what to respond.

‘You should go home, freshen up.’ She leans forward and kisses him. She turns again walking away.

‘Why did you do that?’ He asks confused.

She turns her head: ‘Now, you’re not that bad.’

He grins and looks down. When he moves his head up again, she is gone.

_____________________________________

Lia takes a shower and leaves again. The door to Stefan’s room is left open, she sees that Stefan and Elena are sleeping. She decided to walk to the Grill. No sleep means coffee.

She wonders how Caroline is doing, maybe she can ask Matt in general. He’ll be at the Grill working, or at least she thinks he will be.

She opens her purse and takes her phone to send a text to mason: _Everything g…_

A man crosses her on the street and when he passes, he injects her with vervain. She feels herself lose consciousness, hits the send button and everything goes black.

The man supports her weight and looks around. It’s early, nobody is around so he speeds of.

……………………..

Mason takes his phone when he wakes up. And straightens to a sitting position, his legs on the side of the bed. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He slept and hour, two ag the most. He has a text from Lia. He remembers her telling him it could be useful. Maybe only if he wanted to talk to someone. He keeps it a secret from almost everyone he knows. And she doesn’t know he knows a vampire already. Although this one is different.

He opens it and sees it’ not even finished _. Everything g_ …

While he puts on some clothes he tries to think. She’ll be okay. She got interrupted and maybe accidentally sent it.

He goes downstairs and takes a coffee, waiting for another text. And he does get one, but not from who he expected: _I’ve taken care of it. There is no time for setbacks or delays or any interference at all!_

‘Katherine.’ He mutters.

_________________________

Lia is tied to a bed, the ropes laced with vervain. When she wakes up, she looks around, she is still weak, possibly from that guy. He must have injected her with some vervain as well. Elena sits at the end of the bed. No… not Elena: ‘Katherine.’

‘Took you long enough.’ Katherine says: ‘I got bored waiting, but it did give me the change to heat this up.’ Katherine stands up and forces the hot vervain tea down Lia’s throat. She takes it in and tries to struggle, but she hasn’t much of a chance. And then the pain stops. She takes a few breaths; the burning becomes less irritating. She opens her eyes when she feels someone loosen the ties on her hands: ‘Mason…?’ She tries to take in in. She sees Katherine laying on the ground: ‘Did you snap her neck?’ She asks and shakes her wrist a bit.

‘Yes, he takes her other hand and pulls her behind him: ‘We need to get out of here.’

Lia nods and follows him to his car. He drives her to his house. Her wounds have started to heal, and she looks better: ‘Did she hurt you?’

‘I think she wanted to way more. Thank you for the rescue.’ She says: ‘I’m good. He gives her look and then looks to the road again. ‘Ok, I’ve been better, but also way worse.’

…………

Mason parks the car, and Lia gets out. He walks around the car and she look at him: ‘You took me here.’

‘I thought you wanted to freshen up before your brothers saw you.’

‘That is a good call.’ She says: ‘Now show me where to go.’

He leads her to his room and opens the door the bathroom attached to it: ‘You can take a shower I’ll wait.

She smiles and closes the door behind her.

After a few minutes the shower starts. and little while later she comes out again. Wearing her jeans and a dark green t-shirt with an oval neckline. She goes to stand in front of the chair he sits in: ‘Why did you save me?’

‘It is the good thing to do.’ He says and stands up. His face is close to her, he looks into her eyes and kisses her. She leans in and when he pulls away, he says: ‘You’re not bad either.’ He kisses her again: ‘Are you up for a barbeque?’

She nods, they are still standing in the same spot close together: ‘I’m going to need a new jumper for that.’


	12. chapter 12

Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives: ‘You shouldn't read someone's journal.’

‘I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.’

He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood: ‘Damon’s private stock.’

‘That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting... That must have come as a surprise.’

‘What do you know about werewolves?’

‘I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon.’

‘And... how do you know this?’

‘You remember the Founders' Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?’

‘I was your escort.’ He remembers.

‘That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret. It was also the day I knew for sure.’

‘What did you find out?’

‘From the moment I met George; I knew he'd be a problem. I just didn’t know how much of a problem.’

‘So, you're saying that all the Lockwood’s are werewolves.’

Katherine shakes her head: ‘The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves.’ She drinks and puts the glass on the table.: ‘My turn to ask a question.’

…………………………………..

Mason is chatting with Jenna and Alaric in the kitchen. They clink glasses. Damon arrives: ‘Hey.’

Jenna stops laughing: ‘Damon.’

‘We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.’ Alaric says.

‘Use mine.’ Jenna says and leaves. Alaric follows her.

‘She doesn't like me very much.’ Damon says.

‘We haven't met. Mason Lockwood.’

‘Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.’

‘I know. I heard great things about you.’

‘Really? That's weird. I'm a dick!’

‘He is being polite.’ Lia says when she comes in.

Mason smiles. Damon looks confused: ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Mason invited me.’ Lia answers and then looks at Mason: ‘You coming? Food is ready.’

………………………..

‘What do you want to ask?’ Stefan sits down slightly irritated.

Katherine takes Stefan's journal, picks out her picture from it and shows it to Stefan: ‘Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?’

He rushes toward her and gently touches her face: ‘What is it about you that makes me still care?’

She kisses him but he puts a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.

…………………

They finished the food and Damon suggests playing Pictionary. Jenna stands up to clear the table. Lia stops her: ‘I’ll clean up.’

‘Are you sure? You don’t have to?’

‘You took care of the house the food. I want to do this. You join the game.’ Lia replies.

Elena agrees: ‘You should join them. I’ll help her.’ Jenna smiles. ‘We cannot let them miss your amazing drawing skills.’ Elena says laughing.

‘Yes, I have those.’ Jenna says sarcastic but walks over to the others.

Lia clears the table and goes the kitchen starting with the dishes. Elena follows with plates and hands her the soap: ‘Have you seen Stefan?’

‘Not today.’

‘You think I should be worried?’

‘No, he can handle Katherine.’ Lia looks at Elena: ‘That’s what you’re about tight? He’ll not fall for her tricks.’

‘I know.’ Elena says. She takes a towel: ‘So, you and Mason? Tell me more.’

Lia sighs, but when she replies she grins, thinking about how he saved her. She does like him.

………………..

Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement: ‘Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?’

‘You don't have to do this.’ She tells him.

‘Answer the question.’

‘I came back for you.’

‘We're going to play by my rules now.’ Stefan puts on gloves, takes some vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams: ‘Answer the question.’

‘You're going to torture me now?’

‘I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.’ He waits: ‘You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.’

‘I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?’

‘Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself.’

‘Does she know that you love me?’

‘I don’t’

‘That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.’ She stares at him: ‘Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine.’


	13. Chapter 13

Damon enters the kitchen, Lia stops laughing, and Elena turns to look at him and shakes her head. ‘Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy.’ He says.

‘Will you stop plying her with alcohol?’ Elena answers and takes the last plate from

Lia who is done with the dishes now.

‘I want her to like me.’ Damon starts looking through the cabinets.

‘What are you looking for?’ Elena asks.

‘Operation Lockwood.’ He says and turs to her: ‘You might stop, but I need to know.’

Lia throws the towel she holds over one of the chairs: ‘At least Elena trusts me.’ She gives Damon a cold glare and leaves the room.

Elena grabs a cake knife from a set and gives it to him, she looks indifferent: ‘Good luck.’ She turns away from him starts putting away the last few things.

………….

Lia and Caroline are talking. The others sit around the table, Jenna decided it’s time for the dessert.

‘What do you think, the winner cuts the cake?’ Damon suggests.

‘That would be Mason.’ Alaric says, he glances at Damon.

Oh no.’ Mason says: ‘This is Jenna’s party.’ He looks at her: ‘You have to cut the cake.’

‘Me.’ She says: ‘Ok.’ She takes the knife from Damon.

Mason winks at Lia. Caroline takes her arm: ‘Is that what I think it is?’

‘Maybe.’ Lia whispers.

Elena comes over: ‘Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?’

‘You want to leave?’ Caroline gasps.

‘It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling.’ Elena admits.

‘I don’t think it’s a good idea.’ Caroline says.

‘It’s okay Elena. It’s not like Caroline is left alone.’

‘Thank you.’ Elena says to Lia.

Caroline stops her: ‘Still, take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend.’

‘I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?’

‘How about I drive you?’ Caroline suggests.

‘Now I’m left behind.’ Lia jokes.

‘Not really.’ Caroline adds.

Lia looks at Mason: ‘true.’

…………….

Later Damon stands in the kitchen, Mason arrives: ‘Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Might be time to mutiny!’

‘Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So, you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree.’ Damon answers.

‘Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?’ Mason tells him.

‘How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.’

‘It doesn’t matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon.’

‘You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?’

‘I trust him.’ Lia says from behind them.

They both turn around; Damon eyes show confusion, but not long: ‘How long have you been standing there?’

‘Long enough to hear that you’re playing games again.’ Lia says: ‘I happen to like him, stay away from him.’

‘He can kill you.’ Damon argues.

‘But he won’t.’ She says, moving towards Mason.

‘How do you know that.’

‘He saved my life.’

…………….

When everyone starts leaving, Lia doesn’t go home. She decides to go back to the clocktower. It’s been some time. She needs the silence, the view.

…………….

Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by someone: ‘Damon? What? More dog jokes?’

‘No, those got old.’ He stabs Mason with the silver knife and walks over to and drops the tail of Mason's car.

Mason struggles and removes the knife from his chest: ‘You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.’ Mason closes the tail of the car.

‘Duly noted.’

‘I wonder what your sister will make of this, but I’m sure you thought about that before you did anything.’ Mason says and walks away.

____________________

At the Salvatore Boarding house, Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cellar.

‘Are you going to tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?’ Stefan asks. He sits on a stool on hand on his right leg.

‘Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question five times over now.’

‘Oh good, make it six!’

‘I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.’

‘Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now.’

‘Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig, and you know it.’

He rushes over to her with a stake that he pulled from a chair and hovers over her with it, but he regains control of his senses and throws it.

‘I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.’ A smile develops on her face.

He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed, and he has a stake in his hands: ‘Do you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you?’

She throws him against the wall and easily snaps the restraints of her arms and legs. She stands up: ‘I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't going to let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan.’

‘What? Why?’

‘I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you.’


	14. chapter 14

Katherine felt like she was failing. She started to act on impulse because the plans she made stopped working. Mason fell of the board… But at least she could intimidate Caroline. And maybe using Lia could become an unexpected advantage.

Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her. ‘Katherine!’

‘Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?’

‘I tried okay. But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend.’

‘Occupy her. That's all I asked.’

Caroline turns: ‘I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think...I really think that I got to her.’

‘I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.’

____________________

Lia sits on a chair in Mason’s room, her fingers fly over her screen when Mason walks in. He stops when he sees her: ‘What are you doing here?’

She looks up: ‘I’m texting Caroline.’ She sends her text and lays her phone on a nightstand: ‘You mean here?’ He nods and she stands up: ‘I was waiting for you, but if you want me to leave again?’

He closes the door: ‘No, it’s ok. I’m happy that you’re here.’ He moves so he can touch her.

‘But…’ She asks and takes his hand that lays on her arm.

‘I didn’t think you would.’ He asks and looks at her: ‘I wanted you too, but with your brother… And you figured out the obvious…’

She strokes with her thumb over his hand and let it go: ‘It doesn’t bother me that you’re a werewolf and that I’m a vampire. It’s Katherine that bothers me.’

‘I didn’t hear from her anymore and I don’t plan on contacting her any time soon. She is playing a dangerous game.’ He takes a step away from her and looks out of the window: ‘I didn’t expect anything that happened afterwards. After I came back.’

‘What is she up to? Why did she come back?’ She asks: ‘I have to ask. She can be dangerous.’

‘I don’t know much.’ He looks at her: ‘She is scared for someone, but I don’t know who she is running from. I do know she want me to give her a stone, the moonstone.’

‘Have you?’

‘No, I don’t know where it is.’ He tells her. She sits down again and looks at him. ‘I think we should go out. You want to go on a date with me? This evening?’ She stares at him and he goes closer to her: ‘I definitely want to get to know you better, without any danger around. What do you say?’

She takes his hand and pulls him closer: ‘I want that as well. I do trust you.’

He nods and leans down to kiss her: ‘If you feel safer with it, then I’ll give you that stone once I find it.’

__________________

Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter. Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline. He waits for her to come over.

Katherine wasn’t telling the truth, or is? No, she is hiding why she is here, she must be.

Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table: ‘I'm starving.’ He tells her and smiles. There is something sad in his eyes.

‘Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you.’ She replies.

‘Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to.’

‘If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her.’

Caroline looks from where she stands, she hears every word. It did work, Katherine’s threats had a lot more impact than she had hoped for. It’s good for her isn’t it. And it’s only temporary. Katherine will get bored and leave.

Elena and Stefan look at each other and without another word Stefan leaves. Damon sits at the bar he heard everything too.

………..

Later, Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him.

‘Bad day?’ she asks smoothly.

‘Bad century. I heard you were on the loose.’

‘What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?’ She follows him when he starts to walk away.

‘I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.’

‘Then why so pouty?’

‘I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self.’

‘Well, werewolves aren't easy prey.’

He stops to look at her: ‘What do you know about werewolves?’

‘Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead.’

‘Been there, done that. At least this time it'll be worth it.’

____________________________

That evening Lia looks at herself in a mirror, she takes some lipstick and puts it down again. She turns around and takes black long-sleeved T-shirt with an oval neckline. She puts it on and brushes her hair: ‘You can come in Stefan.’ She turns when the door opens: ‘How was your day? Did Katherine speak?’

‘Yes, but she didn’t say anything useful. The only thing that was clear is that she wants me to break up with Elena.’

‘You’re not listening to that?’ Her face softens: ‘You are, aren’t you? Who did she threaten?’

‘Almost everyone. It’s an act, Elena knows that, but….’ He changes the topic: ‘And you have a date.’

‘Yes.’

‘With Mason… Yeah Damon told me.’

Lia points at him with her brush: ‘Don’t tell me that it’s a bad idea, Damon already gave that speech.’

Stefan chuckles: ‘I’m not going to. But be careful.’

‘Of course.’ She takes some lip-gloss and puts it on.

________________________

_Lia: Life is… What is it when you think you’re doing the right thing? When you’re doing what feels best… But everyone else seem to have a different opinion? I don’t know, but maybe not knowing is what it’s all about. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. ..._


	15. chapter 15

Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is there. He stands next to her window, he looks up: ‘Are you ok?

She smiles and embraces him: ‘I hated that fight.’

‘I know, me too. It felt too real.’

She kisses him. ‘Did you see Caroline?’

‘Yeah.’

‘We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.’

‘It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play.’ He says, he doesn’t want to look away. After that pretend fight, it’s almost too real.

‘I wish I was wrong, but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.’

‘You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work.’

‘I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you going to tell him that it wasn't real?’ Elena asks.

‘The only way Katherine is going to believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants.’ He says: ‘I did tell Lia. I don’t really know why.’

‘She is your twin. Maybe you just needed one other person to tell you that it’s not real.’

‘Maybe. She is going out with Mason.’

‘I know. You’re worried and that’s okay but give them a chance.’

_________________________

Tyler sees Mason looking behind a painting: ‘Hé, what are you doing?’

Mason turns around: ‘Nothing.’

‘You’re not searching for something?’

‘A stone. It’s this big and almost see trough. Do you have you any idea where it can be?’

‘Why is it important? What is it anyway?’

‘It’s the moonstone. You don’t know where it is?’ Mason looks at the wall again.

Tyler catches his attention: ‘I may have an idea, but first you have to tell me what’s going on. I went back to that old cellar. And I found some chains.’ Tyler stops and waits for Mason to turn around: ‘I think it’s all connected. The chains, the anger, that sound that made me crash my car. They said my father heard it as well.’

‘You think I know more?’

‘I’m sure you do.’

‘Ok, but I tell you it’s nothing you want to know. Believe me.’

‘I can decide that for myself.’ Tyler argues: ‘Or I won’t tell you where that stone is.’

‘You win. It’s called lycanthrope.’

‘Werewolves? That’s a joke, and a stupid one.’

‘You think I’m kidding about this?’

‘Let’s say this is real. How do you become one?’

‘You want to know how to trigger the curse?’

‘Yes!?’

…… Flashback………

In the Emerald Coast, Florida, Mason is in a bar: ‘All right, Carlos. That's it for me.’ He pays and goes outside. A man who's been drinking and observing him follows him. Mason goes to his car. The man pushes him.

‘Mason!’

‘Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home.’

‘Screw you.’ He pushes Mason again: ‘I know about you and Marla.’

‘What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink.’ Jimmy strangles him. Mason pushes him: ‘Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!’

Jimmy punches Mason in the face.

‘You don't want to do this buddy.’

‘I’ll kill you!’

‘Jimmy throws Mason on the ground and kicks him in the stomach. Mason catches his arm and pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hit the ground very hard. He's dead.

…………………………

‘Wait, the guy died? You killed him?’ Tyler asks chocked.

‘He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend.’

‘Were you?’

‘No. No. I wouldn't do that; he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense.’

‘And it triggered the curse?’

Mason nods: ‘You have to kill someone to trigger the curse. And now, on every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me.’ He looks at Tyler’s reaction: ‘All right. Where's the moonstone? A deal's a deal. I answered your questions.’

‘Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here.’ He shows a secret safe: ‘My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years.’ He opens it with a code: ‘It's all yours.’

Mason looks inside the safe, but the moonstone isn't there.

‘Are you going to tell me what's so important about this rock or what?’

‘It's just something I want. Sentimental value.’

‘Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?’ Tyler asks, closing the safe again.

‘Do you know where it is or not?’

‘No, I figured it would be in here, man.’

__________________________

Lia steps in the passenger seat of Mason’s car: ‘Hey.’ She smiles and puts on her seatbelt: ‘Where are we going?’

‘You’ll see.’ He answers and kisses her. He starts driving.

She looks out of the window: ‘Do you like the beach?’

‘Heh?’

‘You lived in Florida, didn’t you?’

‘Yes, I guess the beach is ok. What about you?’

‘Maybe.’ She laughs.


	16. chapter 16

Just outside of Mystic Falls at Steven's Quarry, Lia sits down close to the water next to Mason. He leans on his hands; his left leg is stretched in front of him with his right leg under his knee. He looks to his left as Lia leans against his side: ‘It’s nice.’ She closes her eyes: ‘Can we get some food?’

‘I think I have some cold pizza.’ He answers: ‘I can get it.’

She holds his arm: ‘Stay. We can get the pizza later.’

‘Ok. Don’t fall asleep.’

‘I’m not going to.’ Her eyes are still closed: ‘Are you going to be at that thing tomorrow?’

‘The volunteer day?’

‘Yes, that’s the one.’

‘Being from a founder family, it’s required.’

‘Yeah Caroline is making me go.’ She sits up: ‘At least I know you’ll be there. Now let’s go get that pizza.’

He takes her hand pulls her closer before kissing her. She pushes him the ground and kisses him again and lays down next to him. He looks at her: ‘No pizza then.’

She kisses him: ‘Not yet.’

______________________________

Elena stands in her room; she opens her closet. When she closes it, Stefan stands there.

‘Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.’

She turns around, her back against her closet and kisses him: ‘Hi.’

‘Hey.’ He embraces her: ‘Are you ready for today?’ He lays his head on her shoulder.

‘No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake.’ She holds him close.

‘I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning, and it keeps her from following through with her threats.’

………………..

Lia leaves her room; she must admit it’s a beautiful day to do some volunteering. She has a black sleeveless top on. She goes down the stairs and sees Damon. He is standing on the bottom of the stairs; he isn’t letting her trough: ‘You’re just going to ignore me?’

‘Hello Damon. I’m late Damon.’ She moves from one side to the other, but he mimics her movements: ‘What do you want? Caroline is expecting me.’

‘How was your evening? Did you have any fun with Mason?’

‘Yeah, I did. It was really nice.’

‘And?’

Her face changes: ‘For a second I thought you were being nice, but of course you don’t want to know that.’

‘What do I want to know then?’

‘You want to know his secrets, know if he is a werewolf, because you don’t trust him.’

‘You’re right, I don’t trust him, and neither should you.’ He says. She sighs, but he continues: ‘I already knew he is a werewolf though.’

………………….

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Preparations are underway. Carol Lockwood is giving a speech. Lia arrives and looks at Carol from a distance.

‘This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks.’

………

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan walks up to him: ‘Stefan, right? Lia’s other brother.’

‘The nice one. The one offering an apology.’

‘Not interested.’

‘Look, my brother acted impulsively.’ Stefan states: ‘You know Lia wants peace.’ Mason stops. He listens: ‘If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. She doesn’t want it. And as much as she says she is angry at Damon. He is still her brother. So, what do you say? Let’s call a truce?’

‘I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.’

‘He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.’ Stefan sees that Mason is looking somewhere, he turns and sees his sister waving at Caroline: ‘For her sake?’

‘This will only work if everyone agrees on this.’

‘I can control Damon.’

They shake hands and Mason leaves carrying a box. Damon appears behind Stefan: ‘What are you doing?’

‘Negotiating peace on your behalf.’

‘I don’t want peace.’

‘Don’t make any more mistakes.’

‘Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.’

‘For Lia I hope it works. Or don’t you want our sister to be happy.’ Stefan walks away, leaving Damon astonished.

………………

Lia is talking with Caroline while they continue to hand drinks out. Mason puts the box down; she waves at him and he winks back. He returns to his car to get the last box. He takes it, after this he wants some lemonade. His answer his ringing phone without looking at the screen: ‘Hello.’

_‘Isn’t it nice to be in love.’_

‘Katherine what are you up to?’ He looks around, he doesn’t see her anywhere.

_‘for the moment nothing._ ’ She answers: ‘ _But I do plan on Killing Lia, except if…’_

‘If what…?’

_‘If you give up her brothers to the council. I’ll consider letting her live.’_

‘Consider?’

_‘Ok, then she lives.’_

…………….

Mason walks up to Lia and takes a glass of lemonade from her: ‘Thank you.’ He takes her and let it go when walks away.

Caroline gives Lia a nudge. Lia follows Mason and grabs his arm: ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘No, I’m fine.’ He turns and puts up a fake smile.

‘You sure?’ He nods: ‘Ok, I’ll go with that for now Mason. But you will tell me later.’

________________

_Stefan: People seldom refuse help, if one offers it in the right way. There is an instable situation, waiting for someone to blow it. I don’t know if I trust Mason, but I know Lia does. That should be enough._

_Damon doesn’t think that. I’m sure of it. He should learn that some things are better than other things even if they don’t feel entirely wright, because you don’t know everything. Or maybe I should some choices are worse than other choices. It’s up to you which one you choose._


	17. chapter 17

Caroline takes the list: ‘Time to do something else.’ She goes with her finger over the list. Lia stands behind her, drinks a glass of water and waves at Elena.

‘What do you think of painting…’ Caroline points somewhere: ‘… That veranda?’ She sees Elena: ‘You want to help?’

‘Why not.’ Elena answers.

‘With the three of us? Let’s do it.’ Lia laughs: ‘I’ll get the paint and meet you there.’

‘Ok.’ Elena says with a forced smile. Caroline follows Elena and Lia disappears into a building to get the paint.

………………….

Mason is helping Liz.

‘Oh, thanks Mason.’

‘Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?’

‘I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz.’

‘Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.’

She doesn’t react immediately: ‘I don't know what you're talking about.’

‘I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.’

‘If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discussed with non-council members.’

‘I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.’ He states and looks around to see if they’re around. They’re too far away to could have heard this.

‘Really? Who would they be?’

‘Damon and Stefan Salvatore.’

‘That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?’

‘I know it's a lot to digest.’

‘No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the Council.’

‘Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?’

‘Ok, if I believe this. Which I’m not sure I do. Why leave their sister out of it?’

‘I don’t think she is part of it. Maybe it’s a part of their cover?’

‘No. Damon Salvatore is my friend.’ Liz says resolute.

‘What if I can prove it?’

They look at Stefan and Damon.

………………………

Lia returns with the paint and sees the Elena looking at Stefan. He is looking back at Elena. ‘Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged.’ Caroline says and nudges Lia, she stands now next to her blond friend, paint stands in front of them.

‘I'm going to go talk to him.’

‘No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea.’ Caroline counters.

Elena leaves and goes towards Stefan.

‘What happened?’ Lia asks.

‘You don’t know? Elena and Stefan broke up, or at least I think that happened.’

‘I hope they can work it out.’ Lia says, she knows what’s going on with Katherine and that Caroline is a spy now: ‘Let’s start painting.’

………………….

Damon joins Liz, she is looking at her daughter: ‘Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?’

She turns her head: ‘h, I ah, I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods.’

‘That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?’

‘Oh no. You know, he's...I'm sure he's fine.’ She looks back at her daughter.

‘Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.’

‘It's Caroline. We had a moment.’

‘Is there anything I can do?’

She turns around and takes the list with jobs, she starts to cross out what she knows is been done: ‘No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.’

……………….

Caroline puts her brush in paint and sees someone standing there: ‘Damon. What are you standing there?’

‘Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?’

Caroline turns around and Lia says: ‘Damon why don’t you have any social skills?’

‘I have those.’

‘Really? Maybe it’s just me than that has issues than.’

‘Don't worry about it.’ Caroline says.

………………

‘Do you still care about Katherine?’ Elena asks Stefan.

‘Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not.’

‘So, this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?’

Stefan glances past Elena and sees that Damon, Caroline and Lia listening in: ‘No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.’

Elena looks over her shoulders, Lia is painting and the other two pretend not to listen: ‘Ok when?’ She says turning back to Stefan.

‘I don’t know.’

‘I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?’

‘You're reaching. I'm not...I'm not Damon.’

‘How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?’

‘You know, I can't...I can't do this anymore, Elena.’

She remembers him telling her this would be code for that he loves her. She uses her sentence: ‘Fine, Stefan. Whatever.’ She leaves.

…………………

Damon looks away: ‘Relationships are about communication.’

Caroline leaves. And Lia holds out a brush: ‘What you said.’ She knows the truth. There is no fight between Stefan and Elena.

‘What?’ Damon takes the brush.

‘You chased Caroline away. Now you can help me paint this.’

……………

At the Lockwood mansion Jeremy showed what he was drawing. Aimee and Sarah were impressed. Now they’re looking at something Tyler made in the other room.

Jeremy doesn’t go in yet. Tyler rushes over him, pushes him against the wall and strangles him: ‘What were those pictures about, huh?’

‘I can't...I can't breathe!’

‘Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?’

‘Because...because I know.’

‘You know what? You know what Jeremy?!’

‘I know what you are. I know what Mason is. Elena told me that she is worried about Lia being around him so much.’

……………..

Stefan takes a break and Damon walks over: ‘So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Oh, come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me.’

‘Drop it.’

‘With pleasure.’

A girl walks up to them: ‘Would you like some lemonade?’

‘Thank you.’ Damon says and takes on. Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out and starts coughing. Liz looks at him from afar.

‘What's wrong?’ Stefan asks.

‘Vervain.’ He gasps: ‘Vervain.’


	18. chapter 18

Elena is sitting alone on a bench away from where everyone else is. Caroline joins her: ‘You ok? With Stefan and everything?’

Elena looks at her: ‘No.’

‘You know, maybe it's for the best.’

‘It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I...I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend.’

‘No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all.’

Elena looks up and sees Caroline. She has seen it too, she sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park: ‘Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?’

….

Liz is on the phone: ‘Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jess and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a... yes we need it.’

‘What’s wrong? Caroline asks her mother.

‘Nothing. I just have something...’

‘You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes.’

‘It’s important.’

‘It always is.’ Caroline crosses her arms.

Liz almost breaking into tears says: ‘I'm sorry.’ And walks away.

Elena goes to stand next to Caroline: ‘What’s going on?’

‘I don’t know, but something is up. We need to follow her.’

‘What? Follow your mam?’

They keep themselves on a safe distance until they see her stop. They are going into the woods: ‘Don’t go any closer, what if she sees you? What's going on?

‘I need to be able to hear better.’

‘Hear what better?’

‘Something is wrong Elena.’

Caroline sees Mason in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive.

‘Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start.’ Damon tells Mason.

‘Oh god.’ Caroline whispers.

‘What is it?’

‘Stefan and Damon.’

‘What?’ Elena asks.

Stefan and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive. ‘Thank you.’ Liz says and she injects Damon and Stefan with vervain.

‘We need to get Lia.’ Caroline says: ‘And fast.’

____________________________

Back at the Lockwood mansion Tyler is asking Jeremy some questions: ‘How do you know about all this? Did Elena tell you this?’

‘No, she said that she finds it strange that… Ok my uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family.’

‘A curse about what?’

‘Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, I heard someone saying that they heard a wolf during the full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?’

‘About my uncle? Yeah.’

‘But you...you're not?’

‘A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane.’ Tyler says.

‘I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff.’

‘According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom next full moon I'm howling on all fours.’

‘Is that why he came back? To tell you all of this?’

‘Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me.’ Tyler takes the moonstone from his pocket and holds it up. ‘He is here for this. Maybe Lia wants it.’

___________________________

Elena runs up to Lia, she is washing her hands: ‘Lia, you must come with me.’ She tries to stay calms.

‘What’s going on?’

‘Your brothers are in danger. Caroline’s mother has them, she knows what they are.’

‘We’ll get them. Elena it’s ok.’

Lia and Elena are running in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Lia stops. ‘They’ve been here.’ Lia looks around and walks to her left. Elena follow: ‘Caroline.’ Lia whispers.

Caroline waits for them and say: ‘They’re in there.’

‘Good.’ Elena says.

‘Lia, they were betrayed.’

‘I know. It’s not important.’

‘I think…’ Caroline says and Lia signs her stay silent.

Mason arrives: ‘What are you doing out here?’

‘Have you seen Stefan?’

Mason doesn’t look at Lia: ‘Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too.’

‘What have you done?’ Lia asks him.

‘He told my mother about them.’ Caroline explains: ‘That’s what I was trying to say.’

Mason looks at Caroline: ‘Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her.’

Lia glares at him: ‘You better leave town and hope you’ll never see me again.’ She walks past him towards the ruins. Caroline and Elena follow her. They hear Liz talking.

‘What is it?’ Elena asks.

‘They don’t have much time.’ Lia whispers.

‘My mom is killing them.’ Caroline says shocked.

Elena starts motioning forward, but Caroline grabs her arm: ‘No.’

‘We have to stop her!’ Elena says.

‘No, I can't. Elena, she's going to find out about me. Elena!’

‘Lia already went in Caroline. We cannot let her do this on her own.’

…………..

Lia rushes in the ruins and Liz stands there, but she doesn’t see Lia yet: ‘Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both.’

Lia throws one of the deputies against a wall on the same time that Elena hits another deputy with a plank and then goes into the main cell. Liz sees them and points her gun at the two girls: ‘Elena! What are you doing?’

‘You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you.’ Elena tells her.

From behind, the deputy comes up and quickly pushes her forward and readies his gun. Lia speeds towards takes his gun and pushes him to the ground.

‘Mason was lying. You are one of them.’ Liz says, points her gun at Lia and puts her finger at the trigger. They hear a noise. The door closes by itself: ‘Who else is with you?’

Caroline circles around at vamp speed, closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck. The other deputy fires at her, but only shoots the first deputy. When he stops shooting, Caroline rushes from behind and knocks him to the ground. Caroline then reveals herself with her vampire face to her mom: ‘Hy mom.’


	19. chapter 19

_Lia: Betrayal is one of my biggest fears. Betrayal happens on many different levels all the time. I know there are differences my twin killed me, my father killed both my brothers. My older brother killed someone that I loved… That loved me. Mason turned my brothers in, for Liz and her deputies to kill. One thing that makes everything worse, is realizing someone you thought you could trust has gone against you._

______________________

Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan. Caroline and Liz are sitting quietly in different parts of the cell. ‘You need to drink some deputy blood.’ Damon tells Stefan.

‘No. I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer.’ Stefan answers and takes Elena’s hand.

‘Damon's right you know…’ Caroline mentions.

Lia stops her: ‘What do we now?’ She asks and looks at Stefan, who smiles back, happy the subject has been changed.

‘This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.’ Damon looks at Liz: ‘What am I going to do with you? Any suggestions?’ Lia crosses her arms; she glances past him.

‘You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you.’ Caroline pleads.

Liz stares at her daughter, changes her angle and looks at Damon: ‘Then kill me.’

‘NO!’

‘I can't take this. Kill me now.’ Liz counters Caroline.

‘But you were going to drag it out so painfully.’ Damon bends down to look her in the eyes.

‘No... No…No…’ Caroline repeats.

Stefan stands up carefully: ‘Damon, don't!’

‘Please!’ Elena adds holding Stefan.

Damon moves backwards and holds his up in defense: ‘Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.’

‘Maybe you think that you cannot handle this.’ Lia tells Liz in a calm voice: ‘But you’ll change your mind.’

______________________

Back at the Lockwood mansion Mason sits at the end of his bed, he holds his phone and looks at the floor. His suitcase lays open. He couldn’t let Katherine win this. He dials her number again. _‘Your correspondent cannot answer the call, please leave a message after the beep.’_

She wasn’t going to be answering, if she would, she would have the first time. He just didn’t know how he could have saved Lia without doing what Katherine wanted: giving in the Salvatore brothers.

………

Downstairs Jeremy looks at the moonstone: ‘What is it?’

‘It's a moonstone. I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them.’ Tyler answers, he stops in front of Jeremy.

‘Why didn't you give it to him?’

‘Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just going to hand it to him.’ Tyler says: ‘So he can give it away.’

‘To Lia?’

‘Yes.’

‘But why…’ Jeremy starts but gets interrupted when Aimee and Sarah burst in.

‘Found you.’ Sarah giggles.

‘Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking.’ Aimee adds.

‘Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?’

‘No, we’re good.’ Tyler says and hides the moonstone behind his hand.

‘What’s that.’ Sarah asks and grabs it.

‘It’s pretty.’ Aimee agrees and the girls run away.

Tyler looks at Jeremy and runs after them. Jeremy laughs and slowly follows them.

‘I want Jeremy to come gets it.’ Sarah giggles.

‘Give me a break.’ Tyler starts losing his temper.

Aimee notices: ‘Sarah, don't be a bad drunk’

‘Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be.’

‘I’m good.’ Jeremy replies.

Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to take the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it, and she falls down the stairs and hits her head on the floor. She lies there motionless.

‘Sarah.’ Jeremy yells.

‘Sarah, oh my god.’ Aimee freaks out.

Tyler looks downs the stairs: ‘She fell?’ There is barely coming a sound from his lips. This couldn’t be.

‘She isn’t moving.’ Aimee screams.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs: ‘I fooled you.’

………………..

Lia walks over to Caroline: ‘Damon says it'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner.’

Damon is downstairs talking to Liz.

‘You’re hearing the same thing I’m. She doesn’t want to see me; she doesn’t believe I’m me anymore.’ Caroline cries: ‘How is that? … How can I … not be me anymore?’

Lia hugs her: ‘She just needs time.’

Caroline lets go: ‘You think she’ll change her mind?’

‘Her whole live she is thought to believe that vampires are monster. That there is nothing human about them. But you know us. You know yourself. We’re still the same.’

Caroline nods.

‘Do you want me to take you home?’

‘No, I can’t go home.’

‘Why not?’ Lia asks.

‘Because, I’m scared.’

‘Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me.’

‘Katherine's going to be there and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her. ‘

‘We know.’ Lia says. Caroline looks surprised: ‘Nobody is mad at you. We understand. Who did she threaten?’

‘Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Lia! I am so scared of her.’

……………………

Tyler knocks on Mason doors and walks in.

‘Hey.’ Mason says, sitting on the end of his bed.

‘I almost killed a girl today.’ Tyler says.

‘What?’ Mason ask, lays his phone down next to him.

‘It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was, you know, and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I won't. I can't.’

‘I know.’

Tyler pulls the moonstone out of his pocket and gives it to Mason...: ‘Are you leaving?’

Mason holds the moonstone: ‘Maybe not yet. Not so fast.’


	20. Chapter 20

Mason looks around him. Trees all around him, no person in sight. The dark of the early morning covers him. He takes the moonstone from a pocket inside his jacket. Until he can give it to her, he needs to keep it safe from everyone who might steal it.

He walks back to his car; he takes his car key from his pocket. He steps in his car; the sun starts to rise. Today he’ll find a way to talk to Lia.

_____________________

There is a knock on the door, Damon stands behind the couch and refills his glass. Lia sighs and gets up to open the door. It’s Jeremy: ‘Hello.’

‘Uhm come in, I guess.’ She steps aside and closes the door behind him.

‘Why would you let him in?’ Damon asks annoyed.

‘I know about werewolves.’ Jeremy replies quick.

Lia listens and Damon looks at her and then back at Jeremy: ‘She doesn’t want to say anything about it. I listen.’

‘Mason is one, But Tyler isn’t.’ Lia tells him. She crosses her arms. He betrayed her, she doesn’t have to keep his secret anymore or protect him from anything. definitely not her brother. Not after he outed them as vampires to the council.

‘He needs to kill someone to activate the gene.’ Jeremy explains: ‘Intentional or accidently.’

‘Wow, fascinating. Not enough.’ Damon gestures to door: ‘And I don’t think you can tell me anything new.’

‘Mason is looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here.’ Jeremy tells them.

Damon looks at his sister. Lia nods: ‘But he doesn’t have it. He has no idea where it is.’

‘No true.’ Jeremey disagrees: ‘Tyler found it and I think he gave it to Mason yesterday.’

‘And you're bringing me this why?’ Damon asks.

‘Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?’ Jeremy argues.

‘What's your sister say about this little discovery?’ Damon returns.

Jeremy doesn’t answer. Lia realizes it: ‘You didn’t tell her about it?’

‘Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this.’

‘And for a good reason Jeremy.’ Lia says, but Damon decides to ignore her. He goes back to the living and Jeremy follow. Lia sighs.

‘We may be able to make him useful, Lia.’ Damon says and Jeremy sits down. Glad that he will be able to do something.

…………………………..

Lia stands at the door to the basement; she nods encouraging to Caroline who goes down to see her mother.

‘She hasn’t changed her mind.’ Damon mumbles.

‘Shh.’ Lia hisses, she tries to listen to the conversation below. She hopes Damon is wrong.

_‘You didn't eat much.’ Caroline says, it is an awkward silence: ‘Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So, with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight.’ Liz doesn’t give any reaction. ‘Are you really just going to pretend like I don't exist?’_

_‘Yes. So please, go.’_

_‘As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything.’_

_‘Are you...Are you really dead?’_

_‘Yes and no.’_

Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research. ‘Ric.’ Damon welcomes him: ‘Lia it’s time for some good old research.’

Alaric puts the box down and sees Jeremy: ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone.’

Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. Alaric looks back at Jeremy. ‘Does Elena know you're here?’ Alaric asks.

‘Not exact’ Jeremy admits and goes to the box.

Lia goes up to the box as well: ‘What do you got, Ric?’ She starts to dig through the box and shows something to Jeremy.

‘This is Isobel’s research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me.’ He says and looks disapproving to the exchanging of information.

‘Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie.’ Damon says.

Alaric takes a book out of Damon's hands: ‘Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?’

He nods and takes the notebook Lia hands to him: ‘Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah.’

Jeremy stands up: ‘An Aztec curse? Cool.’

‘Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.’ Alaric explains.

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring: ‘Most of them anyway.’

‘According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone.’ Alaric adds. He shows them a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

‘What do you mean sealed?’ Jeremy asks.

‘t's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse.’ Damon explains.

Lia looks up from another notebook: ‘Maybe Mason believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse.’

‘If we’re going to start believing in this witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we better get that stone.’ Damon states: ‘Jeremy, can you get it?’

‘Yeah!’

‘See, now your life has purpose.’ Damon says and walk to the cabinet where his liquor stands.

‘So, you do believe it?’ Jeremy asks.

Damon finishes a drink: ‘It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go.’


	21. chapter 21

At the Lockwood mansion. Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball: ‘Hey Stefan.’

‘Mason.’

Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive: ‘Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere.’

‘Yeah, I had this little accident. But I'm fine now.’ Stefan says. He sees Lia entering. Mason follows her with his eyes: ‘Lia, took it all differently, if you know what I mean.’

Mason nods: ‘What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?’

‘Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work.’

‘Understood.’ Mason replies. He walks away and accidentally runs into Bonnie: ‘Excuse me.’ Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her.

‘What's the matter? Are you okay?’ Stefan asks her.

‘When I touched him, I saw something’

‘What did you see?’ He asks: ‘Was it like a vision?’

‘I saw Elena. He was kissing her?’ Bonnie tells him, not knowing what to think of it.

‘No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss...’ Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes ‘You didn't see Elena, you saw...Katherine.’ Elena is sorting out masks. She sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to her.

‘Damon, what are you doing here?’

………..

A little further Lia talks with Jeremy: ‘I’m going to get that stone from Tyler.’

‘I understand. It’s why I’m not stopping you. But I’m not going to convince your sister. That’s something you must do yourself.’ She says and looks at Elena.

………..

Stefan is talking with Damon.

‘Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?’ Damon asks.

‘We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense.’

‘I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be.’ Damon reacts. He didn’t see this one coming.

‘Using him for what?’ Stefan wants to know.

‘Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well.’ Damon explains.

Stefan looks at Elena and Jeremy. Lia walks away from them: ‘Why?’

‘Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something.’

‘That’s true.’ Stefan thinks about it: ‘We know what she wants. But who is going to tell Lia about this?’

‘Something tells me she already knows.’ Damon says and points at the awkward confrontation between the two. Lia avoids him, walking away in the opposite direction from Mason.

‘No… You think she wouldn’t have told us.’

‘I don’t know.’ Damon admits.

…………

Jeremy walks over to Tyler: ‘Hey man.’

‘Hey.’ Tyler says and stops to talk to him.

‘So, I did a little research on that stone you showed me.’

‘What? Why?’

Jeremy shrugs: ‘I don't know. Curiosity, boredom.’

‘What did it say.’

‘Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend, but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?’

Tyler shakes his head: ‘Nope. I gave it to my uncle.’

‘Why did you do that?’

‘Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?’

…………..

Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away.

Stefan opens it phone and sees a text from Elena: _‘Everything ok?’_

_‘With Damon and Bonnie. Fill you in later.’_ He puts the phone away and follows Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp.

……………..

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep: ‘Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in.’ He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her: ‘Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?’

‘All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language.’

‘Here, let me give you a hand.’ He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees.

‘I’m sorry.’

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon. Bonnie gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat.

____________________________________

Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother: ‘So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink.’

‘So, you steal the blood from the hospital?’

‘Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so...’

‘And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?’

………………….

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair.

‘Here's his bag, as requested.’ Bonnie states: ‘I’m leaving.’

Bonnie leaves the house when Lia enters it. She sees Mason unconscious tied to the chair: ‘What have you done?’

‘He was involved with Katherine.’ Damon tells her: ‘We need to know more.’

‘Not anymore.’ Lia says. She cannot believe he kidnapped Mason. ‘He told me after he saved me from Katherine.’

Damon raises an eyebrow: ‘Is there more that you’re not telling us?’


	22. chapter 22

Lia sees Mason unconscious tied to the chair: ‘What have you done?’

‘He is involved with Katherine.’ Damon tells her: ‘We need to know more.’

‘Not anymore.’ Lia says. She cannot believe he kidnapped Mason. ‘He told me after he saved me from Katherine.’

Damon raises an eyebrow: ‘Is there more that you’re not telling us?’

‘Maybe.’ Lia says and Damon gives her look. ‘You never asked, so I didn’t think it was important.’

‘Did he give the moonstone to Katherine?’

‘He doesn’t even have it.’ She argues.

‘But he does.’ Damon points out: ‘Tyler gave it to him.’

‘No.’ Lia stares at her brother: ‘He wouldn’t lie about that.’

‘I didn’t.’ Mason says: ‘He gave it to me, but only recently.’

Damon turns around: ‘You’re going to say where it is now?’

‘Lia…’ Mason tries: ‘Come on, you have to talk to me at one point.’

‘Untie him.’ Lia tells her brother and goes upstairs.

‘I don’t think she has anything to say.’ Damon goes to stand behind the chair: ‘You on the other hand.’ He starts untying the knot slowly: ‘You know, I could make her change her mind.’

‘Yeah, like you would do that.’ Mason answers and stands up, the rope falling to the ground: ‘I put in an old well in the woods.’

Damon starts walking to the door.

‘It has vervain.’ Mason states and Damon stops abruptly. ‘I’m not helping you.’

Caroline walks in: ‘I can go with Mason.’

‘That could work.’ Mason agrees.

…………………

Mason and Caroline walk through the woods, they’re almost there: ‘What are you going top do about Lia.’ She asks him.

‘I don’t know, nothing.’ He shrugs.

‘You cannot do nothing.’ Caroline gasps: ‘I mean you want her to forgive you, don’t you?’

‘Of course, but after what happened.’ He stops walking: ‘You had to see her. She isn’t going to forgive me.’

‘Why did you do it?’ She asks: ‘I mean it wasn’t a smart move. You would have known she was going to be pissed.’

‘Katherine threatened her?’

‘Oh yeah, I know how that is like.’ She doesn’t want to think of Katherine, who is the whole reason she is a vampire: ‘If you want, I’ll talk to Lia. I can convince her to listen to your side.’

‘That would be nice.’

…………….

They arrive at the well. Stefan and Elena are waiting for them.

Stefan sees Mason: ‘What is he doing here?’

‘He is here to help.’ Caroline explains.

‘It’s okay Stefan. If Caroline says it’s okay, than it is?’ Caroline nods. ‘Is it inside the well?’ Elena asks Mason.

‘Yes, I’ll go in and get it.’ He says to Stefan: ‘I put vervain in the water.’ Stefan raises an eyebrow and Mason replies: ‘I didn’t want Katherine to be able to get it.’

_________________

‘We got the stone.’ Caroline tells Damon.

‘I have it.’ Stefan says and holds the moonstone out towards his brother.’

Caroline goes downstairs to where her mother is kept. She sees her mother and smiles.

…….

‘Where is Lia?’ Stefan asks.

‘Upstairs...?’ He looks up: ‘We have what we wanted. Now we need to hide it.’ He tilts his head: ‘Did you know Katherine captured Lia.’

‘Huh?’

‘She said Mason saved her. Maybe she got into the way of her evil plans.’

…….

‘So, Mason got the stone and I helped it get here.’ Caroline explains: ‘The stone is important for something and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just...what? I'm freaking you out.’

‘It's just that you've become this person...’

‘Mom, don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along...’

‘This strong, this confident person.’

‘Oh, thank you.’

‘You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I cannot do anything to hurt you.’

…………………….

Caroline knocks on Lia’s door: ‘Eh I came to say that you were right… About my mother. She is talking to me again and she doesn’t want to forget.’

‘That’s good news.’

‘You know I talked to Mason. Maybe you should listen to what he has to say.’ Caroline says: ‘I think he regrets it.’

‘Do you think I should forgive him?’

‘That’s your decision, Lia. At least give him a chance to explain.

…………………...

Stefan is talking to Elena on the phone: ‘Of course. I’ll come immediately.’

‘What happened?’ Damon asks.

Stefan takes his jacket: ‘Katherine compelled Jenna to stab herself. I’m going to meet Elena in the hospital.

…………..

Lia sits on Mason’s bed when he walks in. ‘I’m hear. If you want to say something than… I’m ready to listen.’

Mason tells her what Katherine said: ‘I shouldn’t have listened…’

‘She can be scary; if she wants to be.’ She takes his hand.

He stands in front of her: ‘Does this mean that you’re going to forgive me?’

She stands up: ‘I missed you.’ She says and embraces him.

__________________

_Lia: Waking up every day and loving someone who may or may not love us back, whose safety we can't ensure, who may stay in our lives or may leave without a moment's notice, who may be loyal to the day they die or betray us tomorrow - that's vulnerability._


	23. chapter 23

Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood: ‘Here’

‘I’m still shaking.’ Caroline says. Lia puts her arm around her, trying to comfort her friend. Caroline drinks.

Stefan arrives: ‘What happened?’

‘Go ahead, tell him. You're going to love this.’ Damon says and goes to sit down in an armchair. Lia looks at him, annoyed.

Caroline ignores them: ‘I saw Katherine today.’

‘Where?’ Stefan asks surprised.

‘At the Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt.’

……………..

Flashback

…………….

Caroline arrives in the Grill and Matt sees her: ‘Do you need a table?’

‘No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room.’ She says and goes through the door, she doesn’t really need to use the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine arrives.

‘Hey Caroline.’

Is she pretending to be Elena? ‘Elena’

Katherine nods: ‘Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?’

‘Yeah, you know...whatever.’ Caroline tries to superspeed passed Katherine.

Katherine grabs her and pulls her back: ‘You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?’

‘I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home.’

‘I need you to deliver a message.’

……………..

Present

…………….

‘What was the message, Caroline?’ Lia asks her. Stefan waits for her to reply.

‘Tell the Salvatores that I want the moonstone, or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.’

‘Tell him the rest of it.’ Damon requests.

‘Tonight, at the masquerade ball.’ Caroline finishes them message.

‘She wants to do it in public.’ Stefan reacts: ‘Mason betrayed her and that threw her off guard.’

‘She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks.’ Damon concludes.

‘I wouldn’t underestimate her.’ Lia tells them.

‘Lia is right. We have to play this smarter than her.’ Stefan says.

‘Can we just give her the moonstone, so she'll leave?’ Caroline suggests.

‘No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm going to go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her, tonight.’ Damon tells them.

Stefan shakes his head: ‘You're not going to kill her.’

‘Don't give me that goody-goody crap.’

‘No Damon, you’re not going to kill her.’

‘Really?’

‘Because I am.’

Lia looks from Damon to Stefan: ‘I don’t think either of you is going to do it.’

‘You want to kill her as well.’ Damon asks.

‘Yeah, but that’s not the reason.’ Lia says and her brothers both look at her: ‘I think neither of you is ready to kill her, not yet.’

_________________________

At the Salvatore Boarding house. Bonnie arrives and rings the bell. Caroline opens the front door: ‘Hey come in.’

‘I got Lia’s message.’ Bonnie answers.

Lia is talking with Stefan and sees them: ‘Hey Bonnie, you brought the grimoire, thank you.’

Damon and Alaric talking. Damon holds up one of the many weapons that lays on the table.

‘What’s going on?’ Bonnie asks.

Jeremy walks in from the kitchen: ‘We’re going to kill Katherine.’

‘I can explain.’ Stefan says.

‘Please.’ Bonnie reacts.

‘We're going to kill Katherine.’ Stefan says exactly the same thing as Jeremy.

The bell sounds again.

‘Are we expecting anyone else?’ Damon asks.

‘Yeah.’ Lia says: ‘I invited Mason.’ She goes to open the door, leaving the others arguing about it.

When they’re back Damon glares at him: ‘Why would he help us?’

‘If he wants to help it’s not because of you Damon.’ Lia replies: ‘After what you did you better keep quiet.’

Caroline gets their attention: ‘I have to agree with Damon.’ She says: ‘He tried to kill Stefan and Damon. And he was working with Katherine.’

Lia wants to answer her questions, but Mason stops her: ‘I understand your confusion. Katherine used me, it’s personal. I want her dead.’

There is a silence. Alaric coughs and shows a weapon to everybody. ‘This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready.’ He fakes killing a vampire.

……………….

Bonnie and Stefan are talking away from the others. Lia looks at them. Mason puts his arm around her: ‘Are you ok?’

She lays her head on his shoulder: ‘Yes.’ She takes his other hand.

‘Do you think this will work.’

‘I don’t know.’ She admits: ‘But they’ll work with you. Because I trust you.’

Stefan comes back, Bonnie follows behind him: ‘Bonnie says she can put a spell on one of the rooms in the Lockwood mansion to keep Katherine in that room.’

‘It’s something similar as the spell that was used on the tomb.’ Bonnie adds.

____________________

Lia: I know that we don’t have the best chances to kill Katherine. It feels like she is always one step ahead of us.

Who wins in the end is not decided by who is holding good cards, it’s who is playing the one they have in an efficient way.


	24. Chapter 24

It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Lia stands at the side; she is talking with Mason. She lays a hand on his arm when they see Katherine arrive. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt. Mason looks at them.

‘She isn’t going to do anything now.’

He looks at Lia: ‘Are you sure.’

She glances at Matt, he things it’s Elena. They start walking further away from them, she cannot hear them anymore: ‘No, I’m not sure.’

……………….

‘Elena?’

‘Matt? You look dashing.’ Katherine says, smiling because it’s something Elena would do.

They start walking towards the side of the room: ‘I thought you said you weren't coming.’

‘I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just...Okay, here's the deal.’ She starts using compulsion, they stand far away from anyone that might notice: ‘ _Do you know what you have to do?’_

Matt repeats what she compelled him to do: ‘I'm going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm going to beat him until he snaps.’

_‘And then?’_

‘I won’t stop until he kills me.’

……………….

Jeremy is carrying a bag. He and Bonnie go upstairs. They enter an empty room: ‘I thought this room could work.’

‘It’s perfect.’ Bonnie says.

Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire

………….

‘Mason…’ Katherine says, as she approaches them: ‘And Lia.’

‘Hello Katherine.’ Mason says.

‘I cannot say it’s good to see you.’ Lia says, smiling. Everyone else thinks it’s Elena.

Katherine grins: ‘That’s good to hear. Now I think I have other things to attend to. I only have to choose who to kill. Or do you have the moonstone?’

‘We don’t have it.’ Lia tells her. The plan better works, it proves difficult to pretend to be nice to her. Behind Katherine she sees Jeremy and Bonnie coming down the stairs.

‘You won’t.’ Mason says: ‘Not yet.’

‘So, you don’t think I would kill anyone here?’

‘It would be in plain sight.’ He reasons: ‘You will be discovered.’

Katherine stops smiling: ‘Mason, you listen good to this.’ She starts whispering: ‘You have no idea of what I’m capable off.’ She turns and notices Stefan.

…………………..

Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him: ‘Dance with me.’

Stefan turns: ‘No.’

‘Fine I promised Lia a kill, now actually. You tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.’ She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance: ‘It's a beautiful night.’ She says and puts her hands on his shoulders.

‘Why the charade?’

‘How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab oneself?’

‘Katherine?’

………………….

Damon enters, he looks around the ballroom. He sees Katherine with his brother, dancing. He looks further, Lia stands with Mason at the back. She is sipping from a drink. He strides towards them: ‘It’s time.’ He murmurs, he speaks up a bit louder: ‘I didn’t think you liked these kinds of events?’

‘I don’t mind.’ She says: ‘Mason, you want to dance.’ He offers his arm and they walk away from Damon.

………………..

Aimee looks around the room, when she sees Stefan and Elena, she makes her way to them: ‘Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge.’

‘Thank you. I love your necklace.’ Elena says.

‘Oh thanks.’

She glances at Stefan, too fast for Aimee to notice, but he did: ‘Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go.’ She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine: ‘Paralyzed from the waist down.’ She snaps Aimee's spine again. ‘And dead.’ She throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms: ‘The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock.’

………………..

Lia looks at Caroline, who is talking with Matt. ‘You’re worried about him?’ She asks Mason when she sees him looking at Tyler.

He nods: ‘She is up to something.’ He is talking about Katherine: ‘She isn’t someone who takes betrayal lightly.’

‘I’ll keep an eye on him.’ She says. He is right, something is about to happen.

Stefan and Damon come back in the room, Stefan nods at her. Katherine looks between the siblings, she suspects something.

But’s it’s not them, it’s Jeremy’s time to do something. He walks over to Katherine and the girl she is talking to.


	25. Chapter 25

Jeremy walks over to Katherine: ‘Elena.’ He removes his mask and looks at Lucy: ‘Hey sorry, could I talk to my sister?’

Lucy leaves and Katherine looks at him: ‘What is it Jeremy?’

‘I have a message from Stefan.’

She looks surprised: ‘Oh.’

‘He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.’

‘And why are you their little messenger?’

‘Because they know I'm not afraid of you.’ He says standing straight.

Katherine thinks for a minute: ‘Lia agreed to this?’

‘No, they say what she doesn’t know…’

‘Can’t hurt her.’ She says: ‘Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?’ She strokes his tie, looks at him and leaves. Jeremy is texting to Damon, but Elena grabs his arm: ‘What the hell is going on?’

…………………

Katherine starts making her way over to Lia and Mason, but when she sees Caroline, she changes direction.

‘Don’t you think we should have done something?’ Mason asks silent.

‘She expects that.’ Lia says: ‘Everything is going fine. I would like another dance.’ She smiles at him. She trusts him again, most of the time. Sometimes there is a little doubt, a stupid feeling that creeps up to her. She doesn’t want it to ruin her happiness.

……………

Katherine goes into the room Caroline points out. She rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped: ‘What the...? Stefan?’

He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand: ‘Hello Katherine.’

‘Goodbye Katherine.’ Caroline says from in the hallway.

…………..

Lia sees Jeremy, he looks panicked and starts to run to the stairs. She let’s go of Mason and goes over to him: ‘Jeremy what’s going on?’ Mason stands behind her.

‘Elena she is … She is linked to Katherine.’

Lia’s face falls and she speeds upstairs: ‘Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!’

Damon stops. He's surprised. Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her and she gets up: ‘You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch.’

She takes the stake from Damon's hands. Damon and Stefan look at Lia: ‘Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!’

‘Caroline.’ Lia says. And the blond leaves.

‘Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure.’ She cuts her hand with the stake.

Lia hits Katherine's hand and throws the stake on the floor. Stefan looks at her.

Katherine takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach: ‘This is really going to hurt.’

‘Wait.’ Damon shouts.

‘Okay. So, how about that moonstone?’

…………………….

Mason arrives back downstairs. He needs to tell Bonnie that she has to find the other witch. He sees her: ‘You need….’

‘Already on it.’ Bonnie says, she searches the room and leaves when she finds the one, she was looking for.

He hears something. It’s coming from his brother’s office. He goes. Matt pushes Tyler away: ‘I'm not going to fight you.’ Tyler says.

Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Tyler gets up and punches Matt.

‘Stop it.’ Mason yells. He goes to stand between them. Matt tries to get around him and Mason pushes him on the ground.

Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler, but Mason stops him: ‘I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!’

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ Tyler reacts.

‘Let me go.’

Matt keeps trying to get to Tyler. Mason elbows him in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious.

‘Matt?’ Tyler asks, stepping closer, around Mason.

Sarah secretly takes a paper knife off the desk: ‘Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't.’ Tyler turns, Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, she hits her head hard on the desk and falls to the floor dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

‘No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening! Not like this!’

Mason checks her pulse by putting two fingers on her neck. Tyler grabs his head and screams.

_________________________

_Lia: Noting went the way I expected it to go. Or maybe I did expect it. I knew Katherine was holding a good card, but it wasn’t good enough. She at least got what she deserves, the tomb. Where she should have been from the beginning._

_…………_

Katherine wakes up in the tomb. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her. She takes it. She gets up and tries to leave but she's trapped.

………..

_Lia: She definitely played her part as well, made some good punches. Elena got hurt, them being linked is the reason Katherine is alive. And Tyler triggered the curse. It was her way to get back at us. At me and Mason._

_She used her cards, now it’s our turn again._


	26. Chapter 26

Lia goes downstairs, she hears his voice and goes to where Mason and Tyler are. She opens the door and closes it behind her. Mason stands next to a body? He is talking to Tyler, who looks upset. Did Tyler accidently kill her? ‘Did Tyler…?’. Mason nods. She knows what it means. It doesn’t need to be intentional; dead is dead. Tyler looks at her. Lia turns to Mason: ‘It’ll be ok.’ She says: ‘We’ll help him. He doesn’t need to go through this by himself.’ She touches his arm.

Tyler stares at Lia and Mason: ‘She knows? You told her?’

‘I did.’ Mason says, stoking her hand on his arm.

Tyler frowns: ‘Why would you want to involve her in this?’

‘She already knew about supernatural stuff.’ Mason starts to say and looks at Lia.

‘I’m a Vampire.’ She admits: ‘I can tell you more about that, but first things first.’

‘How do we explain her.’ Mason says. Tyler looks back to floor, where Sarah lays.

She looks around, takes her phone: ‘I think I may have an idea, but I have to ask someone else for help…’ She doesn’t wait for an answer and text Caroline.

‘You think that’s a good idea?’ Mason asks.

‘Yes, I do.’ She answers: ‘Trust me.’ She kisses his cheek.

‘Ok, we’ll do it your way.’ He says and looks at Tyler, who is looking at Sarah, he is still processing what happened, what will happen now.

Lia hears a knock and slips outside, she is going to explain to Caroline first, before letting her enter.

Tyler looks away from Sarah: ‘So, vampire? Aren’t you two … natural enemy…?’ He tries to laugh; it doesn’t go very well.

‘It will be ok, like she said. We’re here for you, try to make it easier.’

Lia comes back in. Caroline follows and goes over to Tyler to hug him: ‘I’m so sorry what happened.’ She babbles.

‘Caroline?’ He asks surprised, he didn’t accept her. He returns her hug and looks over her shoulder at Lia, raising an eyebrow.

‘She is also a vampire.’ Lia says.

‘Oh yeah, that’s why I know.’ Caroline tells him when she lets go: ‘You two go.’ She tells Mason and Lia: ‘I’ll call my mother. This is going to be ok.’

________________________

Lia comes home, throws her mask and handbag on the table. Damon walks out of the kitchen: ‘Lia.’ He says happy.

‘Why so cheerful?’ She asks and keeps walking to the stairs.

He speeds in front of her, stopping her from going upstairs: ‘Now Katherine is not dead, but she is trapped in the tomb, finally. And Elena is ok.’ He tells her.

‘That’s good Damon.’ She says and tries to move past him: ‘Damon.’ She is annoyed, she wants to go upstairs, take a shower, sleep: ‘Step aside.’

‘What’s wrong now?’

‘What’s wrong now? Why do you need to ask that?’ She argues: ‘You really not remember that? Maybe you are that thoughtless than.’

He looks confused, she steps around him, his head pops up. He realizes it now, he turns around: ‘Mason. That’s why you’re angry, isn’t it?’

She stops: ‘You didn’t think that I would forgive you so easily again, did you?’

‘I hoped so.’

‘Not this time.’ She continues her way upstairs.

‘Come on. He is the enemy. Tried to kill us…’ He tries: ‘He worked with Katherine. He even got you taken and tortured.’ He looks at her walking away: ‘I did believe he had it coming, come on. I believed you thought that as well.’ He sighs and walks away from the stairs, giving up the conversation.

Lia stands upstairs, she knows that’s what he thought. She may even believe that he was taking revenge in her place for hurting her.

__________________________

Lia goes to school earlier today; she has to see Caroline. She walks over the parking lot and opens her phone when she hears a text coming in. She sighs, it’s Damon: ‘ _What did you do?’_ Caroline must have told him something that he didn’t like. The girl called her, said Damon came to talk to her. ‘Hey.’ She says.

Caroline looks relieved: ‘Lia, I’m glad you’re here.’ She looks around, but Damon is not around.

‘He is not here.’ Lia assures her friend: ‘What did he do?’

‘He wanted to talk about what happened with Tyler and… He asked a lot of questions.’

‘Did he threaten you, not to tell anything about vampires?’

She nods: ‘But they already know. You told them, and so that’s what I said. I’m sorry Lia, but he scares me.’

‘It’s ok, I can deal with my brother. The most important thing is that we help Tyler.’ She looks at the entrance of the school building and sees him, he looks stressed: ‘He is going through a difficult time. He needs people that care about him to adjust his lifestyle.’

‘I know.’ Caroline agrees: ‘Go see how he is doing.’

…………………..

Lia finds Tyler. He is in the hallway. There are posters for Aimee Bradley on the walls. In front of Sarah's locker, there are pictures and candles. He's looks uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to open it but accidentally pulls off the dial. Lia looks at him and start walking over to him. He turns his head and goes away. Lia stops. He needs to let them help him. She’ll give him some time, and she’ll call Mason tonight. Or even go see him. When she sees Stefan at his locker, she walks over to him.

‘Hey.’ She greets him: ‘Jeremy.’ She says when he comes over as well.

‘Hey Lia, Stefan.’ He says and starts talking to Stefan: ‘Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it.’

‘What are you talking about?’ He asks.

Lia looks confused as well: ‘She wasn’t at our house.’

‘I thought…’ Jeremy says now worried.

‘Wait… She was not home last night?’ Stefan asks.

‘Because her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?’ Jeremy asks.


	27. Chapter 27

Lia stands at her locker; she is talking with Mason on the phone: ‘No, I haven’t seen Elena all day, she wasn’t at home…’ She closes her locker: ‘Me and my brothers are going to look for her.’ She looks at Sarah’s locker and sees Tyler standing a few meters further. She listens to Mason while she makes her way over to Tyler. When he sees her, he starts walking away from her.

_‘…Do you think Katherine is involved.’_

‘No.’ She says and changes directions: ‘She is in the tomb, so what can she do?’ Outside she sees her brothers, they’re arguing about something. ‘You need to talk to Tyler again. He is struggling.’

_‘I know.’ He answers._

‘I see my brothers. I’ll call later again. Ok?’

_‘uhm, I’ll talk to you tonight.’_

She puts her phone away and walks over to Damon. Stefan just walked away: ‘Where is he going?’ She asks him, she didn’t want to talk to him yet, but it’s Elena.

‘He is asking the witch for a favor.’ He leans against the car.

‘You don’t think that she’ll look for Elena.’

He looks at her: ‘Oh she will. But is she strong enough?’

She looks at him with a questioning look: ‘You know she is.’ She doesn’t wait for him to replay and walks away in the direction she saw her brother go.

………………

Lia walks inside Alaric’s classroom. Bonnie and Jeremy sit a table. There is a map and two candles on it.

Jeremy looks away from her, back at Bonnie: ‘How does this work?’

‘I’ll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger.’ Bonnie explains and turns her head when the door opens.

It’s Stefan. ‘And?’ Lia asks him.

‘Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up.’ Lia nods at her brother.

‘Are you both ready?’ Bonnie asks. The siblings stand next to one another, Lia looks at Stefan and he nods back at Bonnie. She cuts Jeremy's hand. His blood falls on the map.

Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location: ‘There. She’s there.’

‘That's 300 miles away.’ Lia states what she sees.

‘No, Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that.’ Stefan says, looking at the map, there is still a big area left.

‘That's as close as I can get.’ She tells them.

Jeremy is looking at it. He frowns and looks up at Stefan: ‘We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area.’

‘Perfect. Call Lia with whatever you find.’ Stefan replies and looks at his sister, let’s get going.’ They go towards the door: ‘Not you.’ He tells Jeremy.

‘No, no, I'm coming with you!’

‘No Jeremy, you're not.’ Lia agrees with Stefan.

‘I cannot just sit here.’ He tells them: ‘What if she is hurt… or worse. And you two cannot do this alone.’

‘They’ll have me.’ Damon says, standing in the door opening: ‘Don’t look so surprised.’ He says when Both Lia and Stefan gasp at him. ‘It’s Elena.’ He says like it explains everything.

_____________________________

Caroline walks outside, she walks next to the field where Tyler is playing Basketball. When he sees her, he stops playing and starts walking next to her.

‘Tyler.’ She says, acknowledging him, but not looking at him.

‘So, you know… you’re a … ‘

‘A vampire.’ She stops walking and turns to look at him: ‘You can say it how it is. I’m a vampire and you’re a werewolf now.’ Her face softens: ‘Are you ok? Lia said…’

‘What did she say. She is been trying to talk to me all day.’ He complains.

‘She wants to help you. And maybe you should let her.’

Tyler looks around: ‘Where is she anyway.’

Concern crosses Caroline’s face: ‘She is looking for Elena. Apparently, she is missing.’

‘What? Missing, is she ok?’

‘I don’t know, Tyler. She will be, I’m sure of that. Lia will make sure of that.’

__________________________

Elena sits on the couch. She finds the handwritten paper Bonnie sent her. It reads: "Stefan, Lia and Damon are coming for you. -B"

_________________________

‘We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6.’ Stefan says.

Damon hands a blood bag to Lia. She reluctantly takes it from him. He takes another one. He starts drinking and casually looks over at Stefan: ‘If you want some, just ask.’

‘I want some.’ Stefan replies.

‘Ah, that's so sweet. You're going to be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine.’

‘I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength.’ Stefan holds out his hands.

Lia gives him her blood bag: ‘Here.’

‘Thank you.’ Stefan tells her.

Lia looks back at the road, she is surprised that her brother is drinking blood again. But now is neither the time nor the place to talk about it.

‘Does Elena know you're drinking blood?’ Damon asks jokily.

‘I've been drinking hers.’

‘Hmm, how romantic.’ Damon drinks some more blood.

…………………….

They see a house in the distance and Stefan stops the car. Lia and Stefan get out, take some of the weapons. ‘The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.’ Damon tells them, closing the door behind him.

‘What is your point?’ Stefan asks. Lia stands next to him.

‘My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that.’

‘That makes them 500 years or older.’ Lia does the math: ‘And?’

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Damon asks.

‘Yeah, I'm certain I want to do it.’ Stefan says.

‘Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.’

‘Alright, then I won't come out.’

‘So noble, Stefan.’ Damon now looks at his sister: ‘And you.’

‘I’m not going to turn away.’ Lia says simple but confident: ‘Not when Elena needs us.’


	28. Chapter 28

Lia, Stefan and Damon carefully make their way towards the house. Without being sees, they get closer. Stefan opens the door, carefully, not making any sound. Lia goes inside followed by Damon. There is no-one in the entrance hall, but she hears someone. She hears Elena.

_“No, what about the moonstone?”_

_“What do you know about the moonstone?” A man answers her._

Lia turns towards the sound; Damon shakes his head. She ignores him and speeds upstairs. She sees them now. Elena, the man. He turns to look in her direction. He is thin, but still muscular. His face has angular features, a strong jawline, high cheekbones. He looks around twenty-three, but he is not. He is a vampire. The man turns back to Elena.

“I know that you need it and I know where it is.”

“Yes? Elena, do you?” He asks.

Lia looks at a woman who is there as well, shorter hair, sharp eyes. The woman takes a step. The man looks concerned.

Elena follows the woman’s gaze and catches the man’s attentions again: “I can help you get it.”

“Tell me where it is?”

“It doesn’t work that way.” She tells him.

“Are you negotiating with me?” He says and looks at the woman, who is shaking her head. He moves closer to Elena. Lia speeds to the other side of the door. The man looks out of the door again. He slowly moves, leaving Elena. He looks both ways, goes back, grabs Elena. They go in another part of the house.

Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed.

“Who else is in the house.” The man asks.

“Up here.” Stefan says from above the man. On the other side of the house.

The man goes up the stairs with his super speed.

“Down here.” Damon says now.

Elena and the woman have disappeared. Lia knows Elena is with Stefan. And Damon should have the woman with him.

“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?” He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake: “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girl, I'm going to count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?”

Lia, who has a stake of her own jumps behind him, and stakes him right in the hart: “Did we? Make a mistake?”

______________________

Elena is home again; she stands at the bottom of the stairs. Jeremy comes downstairs with Bonnie right behind her. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her.

‘Are you ok?’ Jeremy asks.

Elena let’s go of her friend: ‘I’m okay. I’m okay.’ She looks at Bonnie: ‘I got your message.’

Bonnie cries and embraces her again.

………………….

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch and drinks it. Stefan arrives.

‘Where is Elena?’

Stefan looks at his brother: ‘She is home.’

‘And you’re here, why?’

‘Because she wanted to be with her brother.’

‘Here.’ Damon gives him a glass of scotch.

‘Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Elena about the curse...’

‘I know, we'll keep her safe.’ Damon assures Stefan.

‘Hey, I’m...’

‘What?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Stefan tells him.

‘About what?’

‘For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.’

‘Enough Stef. I don’t need this, it’s late, go to bed or something.’

‘You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.’

Damon looks at him: ‘You should apologize to Lia. You know out loud.’ Stefan looks confused at his brother. ‘She forgave you, but I think it’s something she needs.’

Stefan nods: ‘You know, you’re always protecting her in a way, looking out for our sister even when she doesn’t talk to you.’

Damon looks at his glass: ‘And I’ll keep doing that. Even if she hates me.’

‘She doesn’t.’ Stefan replies.

……………..

Lia knocks on Mason’s door. He opens it and embraces her, pulling her in the room, closing the door again. ‘Hey.’ He kisses her cheek.

She leans in the hug, laying her head on his shoulder: ‘I’m here. I’m okay.’

He let’s go of her: ‘Is Elena ok?’

‘Yes, she is safe home.’ She smiles at him. ‘Is everything ok?’

He nods and moves closer to kiss her.

………………

Caroline is still with Tyler. She arrives with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. She sits down: ‘Look, Tyler...You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand.’

‘I know.’

‘I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council, but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler.’

‘Yes, I understand.’ He answers: ‘How did you figure it all out? How to be a vampire…?’

‘Lia.’ Caroline answers: ‘I wouldn’t know what I would have done with her. And she’ll help you. Of course, you have Mason, but…’

He nods.

‘You don’t want to talk about it…’

He looks at her: “If Lia is a vampire, are her brothers the same? Stefan and Damon?” She looks at him worried.

“Don’t tell them you know.”

“Ok, I won’t.” He laughs and Caroline relaxes again.

…………………

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan is in the library. He hears a noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake: ‘Who’s there?’

Rose arrives: ‘I’m not here to hurt you.’


	29. Chapter 29

Lia lays on Mason's bed. She looks up at him: ‘Katherine only told you about the moonstone, did she?’

‘She told me about the curse of the sun and the moon.’ Lia hums, she thinks about his answer. Werewolves are tied to the moon and she, a vampire, is bound to the sun. ‘Why do you ask?’ He sits down and lays her legs in his lap.

‘I killed Elijah, an original. But what if someone else is looking for this. This can put Elena in danger again.’

……………………….

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan is in the library. He hears a noise, and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake: ‘Who is there?’

Rose arrives: ‘I am not here to hurt you.’

‘Why are you here?’ Stefan asks defensively.

‘Lexi once told me that you are one of the good ones.’

He widens his eyes: ‘You knew Lexi?’

‘Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years, I have lived with one person, and he is gone, and I do not want to run anymore because I do not have anywhere else to run to.’

‘Well, I am sorry, but I cannot help you.’

‘I do not need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this is not over.’

…………………….

Mason lays a hand on her lower leg: ‘I think it is over. He is dead.’

‘I hope so.'

……………………..

‘What do you mean "it is not over"?’ Stefan demands Rose to answer.

‘it is not over. The originals, they will come for the doubleganger. They have to. They are doing it for him.’

‘For who?’

‘Klaus.’

…………………..

‘I am afraid it will not be easy.’ Lia tells Mason, sits, and kisses him.

______________________________

Flashback

……………….

Lia sees her brother, her twin brother, it has been a year. She never wanted this. Damon lays a hand on her shoulder: ‘You are sure of this.’

She nods: ‘Come with me.’ Her eyes stand pleading.

He connects her eyes with his. He shakes his head. ‘I will support you. This is for you.’ He kisses the top of her head: ‘You need to do this alone.’

She closes her eyes. He is her twin brother. She does not know how she would this without him. She holds her head up and starts moving. Damon looks from there hiding spot.

Stefan turns, his face brightens. She runs towards him and throws her arms around him. He lifts her and turns. She looks over his shoulders, but Damon is gone.

‘You are here.’ Stefan holds her before him.

‘I am. This time I will stay.’ She hugs him again, finally feeling like nothing can stop her anymore.

……………………

Lia does not know where Damon is. He does not answer her questions. She looks at him, standing in front of her: ‘Stay, I want us to be a family again.’

‘I cannot.’

She hugs him. He puts his arms around her. This means something, her not judging him, not pushing him.

‘Maybe I can meet you somewhere in a month.’

She smiles: ‘Meet us in Mystic falls.’

_______________________________

present.

…………………….

Elijah is still impaled to the door, but he slowly wakes up. His face regains its colour, and he removes the stake from his chest.

___________________________

Flashback

…………………..

Stefan stands in the kitchen, blood on his face, a dead girl at his feet. He glares at her before realizing she is not a treat.

Lia takes a step back and runs. When she bumps into someone, she sees Damon: ‘What have you done.’ She hits his chest: ‘Everything was good.’

………………….

Damon follows her. Lia does not look at him. He rubs his thumb over her cheek, removing her tears. ‘I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.’

________________________________

Lia pulls Mason behind her. ‘Stefan.’ She yells: ‘Why am I here?’ She enters the living room. A woman stands up. ‘This is Rose.’ Stefan tells them.

‘I know who she is.’ Lia says defensive: ‘She kidnapped Elena.’ Mason holds Lia closer.

Rose takes a step. Lia glares. Rose hold her hands up: ‘I’m not here to hurt you. I told Stefan.’

‘Why are you here.’ Lia snaps.

‘There are more originals.’

‘Yes?’ Mason ask sceptic. Lia squeezes his hand.

‘Klaus and he is worse.’


	30. Chapter 30

Lia pulls Mason behind her. ‘Stefan.’ She yells: ‘Why am I here?’ She enters the living room. A woman stands up. ‘This is Rose.’ Stefan tells them.

‘I know who she is.’ Lia says defensive: ‘She kidnapped Elena.’ Mason holds Lia closer.

Rose takes a step. Lia glares. Rose hold her hands up: ‘I am not here to hurt you. I told Stefan.’

‘Why are you here.’ Lia snaps.

‘There are more originals.’

‘Yes?’ Mason ask sceptic. Lia squeezes his hand.

‘Klaus and he is worse.’

……………..

Elena is knocking on the door. Damon opens it: ‘Hello, Elena.’

‘Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important.’

He moves aside, pulls the door along: ‘Right this way.’

She enters the house and sees Stefan and Lia talking with someone: ‘You!’

‘It is ok, Elena.’ Stefan tries to calm her down: ‘She is on your side now.’ He looks at Lia for support.

‘She told us something important.’ Lia says Mason nods along. ‘We need to thank her for telling us all. She did not need to.’

‘No, I did. You needed to know this.’ Rose says.

Elena looks between all of them: ‘What do I need to know?’ She asks when Damon walks in.

‘Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That is the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he is real.’

‘Who is he?’ Elena asks. Stefan takes her hand. ‘Is he bad news?’

‘He's one of the originals, he's a legend.’ Rose explains.

Stefan looks at his girlfriend: ‘From the first generation of vampires.’

‘Like Elijah?’ Elena asks.

‘No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.’

‘Is he the oldest?’ Stefan wonders.

Elena sits down, panicking: ‘Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?’

‘Yes.’ Rose says at the same time as Stefan says: ‘No!’

‘What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true...’ Damon says.

‘Which it is.’ Rose interrupts him.

‘And you're not saying it, so I don't kill you.’ He continues, giving Rose a cold glare.

‘Which I’m not.’

‘Then we're looking at a solid maybe.’

‘He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.’ Rose tells them once more.

Lia looks at Elena, she is not reacting to any of this anymore. Stefan strokes her back. ‘Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.’ Lia tells Rose.

Elena brushes a tear from her face and stands up.

‘Where are you going?’ Stefan asks.

‘School, I’m late.’

‘Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.’ Stefan stands up.

‘She's in denial.’ Damon tells the others.

‘Damon.’ Lia sighs.

…………………….

Mason lays on Lia’s bed. She stands next to it: ‘I’m worried.’ She admits. ‘You said Katherine made sure you turned into a werewolf?’

‘Yes, but it doesn’t matter.’

‘Maybe it does. And she had a reason for doing that.’ Lia sits down on the other side: ‘What if there was a plan?’

‘Look at me.’ Mason says. She turns her head. He is leaning on one of his arms: ‘It’s going to be ok.’ She nods slowly and kisses her: ‘We’ll work it out.’

_____________________________

_Flashback_

_………………_

_Lia looks at Stefan and sighs. ‘Damon.’_

_He stands behind her: ‘Hello little sister.’_

_‘What do are you doing here?’_

_‘Don’t you think it’s time to let go?’_

_She shakes her head: ‘No, I’m not going to.’_

_He steps closer: ‘Does that means you decided to stay?’_

_‘Someone has to look after our brother.’ She speeds away._

_Damon looks after her._

____________________________

Lia enters the Grill; she sees her brother and Caroline sitting at a table. ‘I thought you were going to see how Elena was doing?’

He nods: ‘I was, but Caroline told me…’

‘That Tyler came to talk to me, and I’m worried.’ Caroline intervenes.

‘I understand. But that is not what this is about.’ Lia sees her friends guilty conscious.

‘Caroline, you have two seconds to come clean.’ Stefan says. Caroline looks at them. Lia stands next to the table, a hand on her hip. Stefan waits for an answer: ‘I'd believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn't know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where is Elena?’

‘I can't tell you.’ Caroline whispers.

‘You can't tell me? Are you kidding me?’

‘Stefan, she brought up the friend card.’

Lia looks at Caroline: ‘Elena is not in danger?’ She sees the blonde only wanted to help.

‘She's not in any danger. I would not have let her put herself in danger.’


	31. Chapter 31

Lia: The past. It’s something we remember. We think about the laughs we had like I did with my brothers when they were playing hide and seek with me.

We try to hold onto some parts, like a first kiss or the laughter of my friends.

But there are also things we don’t want to remember. For example, those friends are not among us anymore. I lost most of my family. But they are still there. The bad things that happened to us. The evil things we did. These memories stay with us.

________________________________

At the tomb, Elena is pacing back and forth. She sits down in front of Katherine, but out of her reach. The vampire is still stuck inside.

'So how much of your little story is true?' Elena asks.

‘I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot.’

‘Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that there is a sacrifice and so on. That's the reason why you came back, isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.’

‘500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal.’

Elena starts to put the pieces together: ‘So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone.’

‘Right.’

‘But that is not the only reason you picked him, didn’t you?’

‘Right again.’

‘What else do you need to break the curse?’ Elena asks.

‘Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.’ Katherine sighs: ‘You need a witch to do the spell and a werewolf and vampire…’

‘Caroline.’ Elena whispers.

‘Yes, I was going to use her, but Lia would have been even better.’

‘Why?’

‘She annoyed me.’ Katherine says, holds up her hand, looking at her nails. She seems bored. And she is going to be, the vampire is not getting out of her prison anytime soon.

‘So, you were going to just hand us all over to be killed?’

‘Better you die than I.’

________________________________

Flashback

………………

Lia walks out of the house. Stefan is inside, he is sleeping, which means he is peaceful for a moment. She thinks she saw someone, but he would have left by now.

‘Lia.’ She hears: ‘What are you looking for.’

‘You’re here?’

‘Yes, I am.’ He says and sees the questions in her eyes: ‘You were right and I’m not leaving you by yourself. What if something happened?’

She gives him an annoyed look: ‘I can take care of myself, Damon.’

‘That does not mean you have to.’ He says, his face softens.

‘But I don’t mind and know how much you want to avoid Stefan.’ She knows he doesn’t hate Stefan, but also that for now, Damon is not going to admit it. He promised his little brother an entirety of misery.

Damon hesitates. But nods.

‘Go.’ She tells him. He goes away. ‘Just come back…’ She whispers when he is gone.

_________________________________

Present

…………….

Stefan and Elena are arguing in front of the tomb. Katherine comes back: ‘There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story. He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.’

Stefan looks at Elena: ‘No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?’

_______________________________

Lia: The worst nightmares are the ones that are bad memories from the past. The true ones, the ones were you did things you regret.

These not only give us nightmares when we’re asleep. They affect the ones around us. After all, they care about me. They want me to be happy because they were or will be involved. These memories not only stay with us, but they haunt us…

_______________________________

Elijah looks at a man. He is on the phone with Rose, he is delivering a message. One he knows will reach doubleganger and the ones trying to protect to her: ‘Very nicely done.’

‘Thanks, I have a degree in theatre. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire.’

‘I’m a special vampire.’

‘Because you’re an original?’

Elijah nods: ‘Hmm, now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart.’

‘That would kill me forever.’

Elijah compels him: ‘But it’s necessary.’

The guy drives the stake through his heart and falls on the floor, dead. Someone stands behind Elijah. ‘Was it really?’

‘It had to be done. He delivered his message. It won't be long now.’ Elijah says. Soon, he’ll be back, and she’ll know she made a mistake. She staked him, but of course, he is not dead.


End file.
